


“自然系列”第18部：自然的会议

by bicyclecrazy



Series: 自然系列 [18]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哨兵/向导连结, 已确立关系, 精神连结, 自然系列
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicyclecrazy/pseuds/bicyclecrazy
Summary: 概要：警局那摊事儿，人类学那摊事儿，一大摊的事儿。
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: 自然系列 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578460
Collections: 852 Prospect Archive





	“自然系列”第18部：自然的会议

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nature's Conferences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/984682) by [Francesca (Speranza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Francesca). 



> 作者注：谢谢Justine和Miriam。Blair关于环境保护的观点部分借鉴于威斯康星大学的William Cronin博士的研究。
> 
> 译注：NC-17，Top!Jim；blowjob

第一部分

“不，不，你看，”Blair Sandburg一边说，一边从笔筒里取出一只红笔，将笔帽的一端放到嘴里，咬掉笔帽。“这里，”他用笔指出申请相关状况的部分。“就是这里，你需要体现出方法论，明白吗？”

莫妮卡·史密斯将金色的长发从脸旁拨开，叹了口气。“但是我有写，我有写方法论的部分。”她将文件拉向自己，迅速浏览了一遍然后指着一处说，“就在这儿，按你说的做的。”

“不对。”Blair摇摇头，将纸张翻了个面，开始在背面潦草地涂画。“项目分为三个部分，方法论的部分也需要放进三个部分里，明白吗？所以我们称之为第二部分——区域A，区域B，区域C。”他抬头看看莫妮卡，后者眉头紧锁，专心致志地看着。“到目前为止，听懂了吗？”她点点头，于是他继续说道，“好，区域A是主要的文本内容，”他边说边写着。“你要写出是什么文本以及为什么——然后在末尾附上相关的参考书目。”

“好的，”莫妮卡说，“这个没问题。”

“接下来是理论部分。”Blair向前推进，“也就是区域B——你需要展示你已经读过了相关的理论文本，这样你在区域C写田野调查的时候才能——”电话铃声响起，他抬起头，“——让委员会相信你知道你到底在干什么。稍等一下。”他抓起电话听筒，“Sandburg。”

“是我，”Jim Ellison说，“我需要你的帮助。”

Blair对莫妮卡竖起一根手指，后者点点头，坐回到她的椅子里。“什么事？”Blair问。

Jim叹了口气，“我没办法让检察官相信我们的理论。”

Blair翻了翻眼睛，向后靠回自己的椅子里。“噢，又来了！”

“我和他解释了很久，”Jim疲倦地说，“但是他觉得需要更多证据。”

“我们哪儿来的更多证据？”Blair对着听筒喊道。“看在上帝的份上，Jim——”他停顿下来，看向莫妮卡，后者正一脸惊异地看着他。“等一下，”他对Jim说，然后用手捂住听筒。“小莫——给我一分钟单独讲电话好吗？”

莫妮卡点点头，拿起她的项目申请书和手包。“当然，Sandburg博士。”她走出办公室，轻轻关上门。

“我们从哪儿给他找更多证据？”Blair对着电话嘶声。“兰辛&惠特尼公司的案子整个都建立在那个神秘的职业杀手亚历山大·史密斯并不存在这个事实之上。但是我们怎么可能证明他不存在！这是很简单的事实，Jim——你不可能证明一个不存在的东西！相信我，如果我能够证明这个问题，我可以丢掉我所有的工作，去瑞典领块诺贝尔数学奖牌回来了！”

“我知道，我知道，”Jim阴郁地说。“相信我，我和你一样烦。”

“检察官还在这里犹豫不决的时候，惠特尼和兰辛马上就要跑路了！”Blair争辩说，“看在上帝的份上，他们自己就是那个职业杀手！”

“这也是我担心的，”Jim回答，“所以我正往那边赶，我会和他们简单聊聊，看看能不能让他们抖落点什么出来。”

Blair紧张的抽了一口气，食指紧紧地缠绕在电话线上，“你知道这样很可能适得其反。”

“是的，我知道。”Jim回答。

“他们现在可能还不知道我们盯上他们了，但是如果你去和他们‘简单聊聊’，他们绝对就知道了。”

“我知道，我知道。”Jim沮丧地回答。“但是我不知道还能怎么办，Chief。他们随时会逃跑，我不能让他们逃走。”

“我知道。”Blair同情地低声说，“我支持你，无论如何，还是值得试试。”

Jim的叹息沿着电话线传来，“谢谢，Blair。我们在那边见？”

“好的。”Blair轻声说，“我这就动身。”他挂掉电话，站起身，从椅背上扯下他的夹克外套。“莫妮卡！”他高声喊道，同时抓过书包，从里面翻找出他的手枪、枪套和手铐。

门打开了，莫妮卡探进头来，“我在呢。”

“拿只笔。”Blair说，将枪套套在衬衣后。

莫妮卡瞪着眼睛看着Blair检查他的手枪然后将它塞进枪套，又将手铐绑在腰带上。“莫妮卡，笔——”Blair重复道，她立刻点点头，从包里找到一支笔。

“区域B，”Blair一边快速地说，一边滑进夹克外套。“理论文本，末尾加相关书目。区域C，”他将书包甩过肩膀。“田野调查：放慢你行文的节奏，解释清楚你要做什么。你要去哪里，观察什么，时间线是什么样子的，”他开始朝门口走去，“你会以什么形式做记录——是调查日志、录音、录像、采访还是什么。”此刻他已经站在办公室外，而莫妮卡站在他身边疯狂地做着笔记，他关上办公室的门锁好，“你必须告诉委员会你的计划，事无巨细，明白吗？”

莫妮卡书写完毕，抬起头来，“我明白了。你觉得这样能成功吗？”

Blair点头，“我觉得这是可行的——只要你做好这些打算，委员会会通过的。好了，我得走了，”他说着，从她身边擦过，“新的草稿做好后再发给我好吗？”

“没问题。”莫妮卡说。Blair转身朝门口跑去，身后传来女孩的呼喊，“Sandburg博士，谢谢你！”

Blair挥挥手，推开哈格罗夫大楼的侧门，穿过草坪来到教职工停车场，解开沃尔沃的车锁，将书包扔到后车座上。

系好安全带，他将钥匙插进点火器，转动一下，沃尔沃发出一声听起来很是衰弱的嘎吱声。

“天啊，不。”Blair自言自语道，“拜托了，不要现在出毛病。”他停下来，深吸一口气，然后重新尝试，同时踩下好几次油门以求好运。

这次沃尔沃发出一声恐怖的金属摩擦的噪音，而该死的引擎仍然拒绝启动。Blair狠狠咽下一口唾沫，在内心发誓不要陷入惊慌失措。

“加油，小甜心，”他轻声诱哄着，左手轻抚仪表盘的顶部。“为了我，加把油，宝贝……就现在，加油……开起来……”

再一次，他转动钥匙。再一次，什么都没有发生。

Blair咬紧牙关，“听我说！”他发出恐吓的声音，“我没时间在这里胡闹，你赶紧给我动起来！”他再次转动钥匙，沃尔沃发出满怀希望的喷气声。“使劲儿！”Blair急忙警告道，“你可以的——加把劲儿，你这坨狗屎！不然我就把你拆成一块一块然后全部卖掉！”——这时，引擎充满活力地轰鸣起来。

Blair欣喜若狂地启动引擎，伴随着一阵轮胎摩擦声开始向后倒车。“好极了，”他将车开到车道上，“我的车居然是个受虐狂。”

Blair以不适当的速度一路疾驰到钢铁公司——那家公司的老板詹姆斯·惠特尼和爱德华·兰辛是他们目前的嫌疑人。尽管超出了限速，但他还是花了二十分钟才抵达：Jim的卡车已经停在了停车场里。

Blair驶过卡车，开到大楼入口处然后将车停到泊车位，正要关闭引擎，旁边忽然传来一阵自动步枪的枪声，大楼前窗玻璃炸裂开来，化成四散飞溅的玻璃和子弹瀑布。

一颗流弹打中沃尔沃的挡风玻璃，Blair倒吸一口气，俯身趴在前排座位上。玻璃像雨点一样落在他身上，他抬起双臂挡住脸和头部。

一只手仍然护着脸，Blair在夹克里摸索着他的手枪，紧紧握住那充满纹路的枪柄时，他微微松了一口气。他深深呼吸一下，默默念着，“一，二，三”，然后起身坐直身体，手枪以防万一地直直地指向破碎的车前窗。

在他前方几码处，詹姆斯·惠特尼手里拎着一架半自动来复枪，正摸索着一辆黑色梅赛德斯的车门。有那么一瞬间，Blair心跳停止，惊恐而无力地思考他的搭档现在怎么样了——接着，他将那种情绪封锁起来，强迫自己镇定下来。专业些。

你是一名警察。

（TBC）

\----------

“站住！警察！”Blair从沃尔沃车前座大声喊道。惠特尼转头看向他——然后迅速举起枪，Blair立刻重新俯下身，紧紧地贴住车前座，身体在哒哒哒哒哒哒的枪响中不自觉地微微抽动。

沃尔沃在枪击的力度下微微晃动，经过一连串的交响乐般的袭击后，后面和侧面的车窗玻璃都震碎开来。“该死！”Blair咬紧牙齿，然后一个挺身，开始流畅地回击。

但惠特尼已经坐上了梅赛德斯，并且事实证明那车具有防弹功能——Blair的子弹无害地反弹在有色车窗和光滑的黑色车门上。梅赛德斯引擎启动，强有力地转动，然后这辆黑色的时髦轿车向后倾斜着开出停车位。

Blair作在他的车辆废墟中间，内心一片怒火。天杀的罪犯不仅拥有更好的枪，还有更好的车！——他满怀复仇的心情，将饱受折磨的沃尔沃开到前档，一踩到底。

沃尔沃朝前冲出，破裂的玻璃从车身上飞散开去。Blair径直朝梅塞德斯冲去，当沃尔沃撞进那辆车的车身，他精神一振。

梅赛德斯摇晃着停了下来，Blair得意地笑起来，然后迅速倒车，沃尔沃的车胎疯狂地旋转，没有立刻获得牵引力，而前方的梅赛德斯忽然飞快地向后退去。

Blair等待着，注视着，看着梅赛德斯发出喷气的巨响，慢慢向前挪了几英寸。

然后Blair微笑一下，再次将沃尔沃一踩到底。

成功了：沃尔沃再次一头撞进梅赛德斯的车身，两辆车的引擎同时爆出一团烟雾。Blair跳出垂死的沃尔沃，飞奔到梅赛德斯驾驶座一边的车门。他稳稳地站在那里，手枪对准车门，开心地意识到那辆车的防弹车窗现在保护的是他。

“警察！”他高声道，“放下武器！”

一开始，什么也没发生，然后，驾驶座的车门打开一条裂缝。“放下你的武器！”Blair重复道，接着惠特尼的手带着他的步枪出现了——然后步枪掉落在水泥地面上。

Blair走上前去，把枪踢进车底。“现在，举起双手，走出来！”他大声命令道，车门开得更大了一些，一脸恼怒地詹姆斯·惠特尼踉跄着走出来，双手高举。

“转身。”Blair命令道。惠特尼服从地转过身，Blair将他推到车门上，强迫他打开双腿，然后粗暴地从上至下轻拍惠特尼的衣物，在他的外侧夹克口袋找到另一把小步枪。

Blair将小步枪装入口袋，取出手铐将惠特尼的双手拷在身后。“你最好祈祷Ellison警探平安无事。”Blair愤怒地低声咒骂，一把将惠特尼转个身，将他推到车门上，“她最好平安无事，你听见了吗？”

“Chief！”Blair循声回头，看到爱德华·兰辛跌跌撞撞地从大楼走出来，双手放在头顶。他的身后是一脸菜色但仍活蹦乱跳的James Ellison。“我抓到了兰辛。”

“我抓到了惠特尼。”Blair回答，胡乱抚过前额渗血的伤口。“所以，”他故作严肃地说，“我猜你的‘简单聊聊’进行得很顺利。”

Jim咧嘴大笑。“一如既往，顺利极了。”

“确实。”

忽然，Jim眨了眨眼，越过Blair的肩膀看到他身后被彻底摧毁的沃尔沃，脸上的笑容消失殆尽。“Chief，天啊——你的车怎么了？”

\----------

“干得好。”几个小时后，西蒙·班克斯对两人进行了表扬。他合上装有Ellison和Sandburg的报告的马尼拉文件夹，将它推回到会议桌上。

“谢谢，西蒙。”Jim粗声粗气地回答。

本来瘫软在会议桌上、绑好绷带的额头搁在伸展的手臂上的Blair听到赞扬猛地抬起头，“有多好？”

西蒙眯起眼睛，“怎么了？”

“就问问呀。”Blair回答。

西蒙叹了口气，知道他下面的回答肯定会让他付出某种代价。“非常好，可以了？”

Blair笑嘻嘻地看着他，“非常好？”

“行了——你想要什么，Sandburg？”西蒙取下墨镜，扔到桌上。

Blair做出一副无辜的表情，“谁，我么？”

“没错，你。”西蒙回答。“说吧，赶紧的——没工夫陪你闲唠。”Blair咳嗽一声，老实交代道，“我周末需要休三天假。”

“你周末需要休三天假。”西蒙心累地重复。“你要三天假干嘛？”

“我得做个报告。”Blair歉疚地解释。

Jim转过头看向他，“什么报告？”

“我在最后一刻收到了去I.S.A.S研讨会的邀请。”Blair告诉Jim。

“那就去做你的报告吧。”西蒙合情合理地说。“不过那能用多久？就算是你也说不了三整天吧。”

“哈——哈——哈——哈。”Blair面无表情，翻了个白眼。

“I.S.A.S？”Jim追问道，“那是什么？”

“其实是这样的，”Blair叹了口气，“报告只有20分钟左右，不过——”

“很好，”西蒙坐起来，愉快地说，“你可以周六下午休半天。就这样。”

Blair咳嗽一声。“但是，呃……研讨会是在芝加哥。”

“我的天。”西蒙摇摇头。

“I.S.A.S到底是什么鬼？”Jim抱起双臂再一次问道。

Blair看向他，“南美研究所。”（Institute for South American Studies）

“噢，当然了。”Jim翻了翻眼睛。

Blair换上他最可怜的表情。“西蒙，我之前一直扮成一个警察，记得吗？”西蒙很有风度地退缩一下。“我知道——那些是过去的美好时光了，但是现在我真的需要扮成一个人类学家，好吗？”

西蒙没有说话，于是Blair再添上一把油，“西蒙，拜托了？我会用加班来顶的，我发誓。而且我们已经加过很多次班了，Jim和我都是。”

西蒙仍然没出声，于是Blair准备放出大招。“你瞧，西蒙，”他紧紧地盯着坐在椅子里的西蒙的眼睛，“为了这个案子，我刚刚失去了我最亲爱的1966经典款雪佛兰科沃尔敞篷车。”西蒙轻轻呻吟一声，知道阵地即将沦陷。

“那辆车比我还大三岁，西蒙。”Blair无情地继续施压。“它足足陪伴了我七年，西蒙。那辆车从Jim手下逃生了四年，西蒙。”

“我的上帝啊……”西蒙闭上双眼。

“我一直很爱那辆车，西蒙。”Blair用充满热切的声调说。“真的，它是我的心肝宝贝——”

“好了，好了，好了！”西蒙大声叫道。Jim抹了抹脸，用手掌隐藏起嘴角的微笑。“我投降！休你的长周末吧！不——休息一个星期！——我很抱歉你失去了你的车，老天爷！”

“非常感谢，西蒙。”Blair感激地说，然后直起身做了一个复杂而含糊的手势，西蒙将之理解为“我很想抱抱你，但这样做的话估计你会揍我。”

西蒙做了个苦脸，大手一挥。“不用客气，现在赶紧滚出去——回你的家去！”

Jim站起身，拉住Blair的胳膊。“如果我是你的话，我就听这位好心的先生的话。”他笑着对搭档说，然后拉着他走向办公室的门口。“晚安，西蒙！”

“晚安，Jim。”西蒙哼声。

“晚——”Blair开口道，Jim赶紧将他推到门外的大厅，然后紧紧带上门。

Jim朝他咧咧嘴，建议道，“不要太顺杆爬了。”

Blair也咧开嘴，“你觉得太过了？”

Jim扬起手，比出一架飞机的样子。“太过了，一如既往。”

“好吧，我很抱歉。”Blair说。

“不用，”Jim将几份文档复印件扔到桌上，“这是我最喜欢你的地方之一。”

Blair大笑起来，“不，你是对的——我绝对在车的那部分说得太过火了。”

微笑从Jim脸上消散。“很抱歉你的车毁了。”Jim真诚地说。

Blair不以为意。“哪儿顾得上车啊，我当时还以为你被枪打中了。”

Jim愣了一下，然后对Blair露出一个恍然而温暖的微笑，他引着搭档走向电梯，“所以我想你需要一辆新车了吧？”

“是啊，”Blair边走边思考着，“我在考虑一辆GTO——或者早期款Mustang……”

Jim轻声笑了笑，缓缓摇头表示反对。

Blair眨眨眼，“不行吗？”

“不行，”Jim甜蜜却坚决地说，食指按下电梯的按钮。“你想再买一辆超级耗油的美式死亡陷阱，除非我死了。”

“别这样！——”Blair呻吟一声，走进电梯。

“要考虑安全性能，”Jim坚定地解释，“我想也许需要一个加固的底盘以及安全气囊。”

Blair满脸震惊地说，“你不是想让我开一辆土星吧？”

Jim露出一个大大的笑容，按下前往底下车库的按钮，他的蓝色眼睛闪着微光，“说起来也不是……”

“不，不，不，不，”Blair抗议起来，“别这样，老兄——一定有些折中的款式。”

“那么考虑瑞典萨布，或者沃尔沃——”Jim继续道。

Blair捂住脸，“你就是在想一个带四个轮子的老套、安全的欧式饼干盒。”

Jim热情地打了个响指，“完全正确！”

“上帝啊，救救我。”Blair呻吟起来，电梯门同时打开。

“大众怎么样？两人走向卡车，Jim提出建议。“你喜欢大众，不是吗？”

Blair皱了皱脸，又满怀希望地问，“MG怎么样？”

“门儿都没有。”Jim一边说，一边拉开车门。

（TBC）

\----------

Blair叹了口气，爬上副驾驶座。“我们打包回去吃吧？”

“这个我同意。”Jim发动引擎，“吃什么？”

“你决定吧，”Blair用一种宽容而大度的语气说，“你是一个成年人了嘛，你可以自主做决定。”

Jim朝他邪邪一笑，“很好的尝试——继续加油。”

Blair沮丧地瘫坐到座椅里，“试试也没坏处。”

“到底要吃什么？”Jim看了他一眼。

“随便，”Blair耸耸肩，“听你的。”

“你确定听我的？”Jim问。

“是的，”Blair说。“即使是——神——奇——汉——堡。”他补充一句，好笑地将每个字的音节拉长。

Jim扬起眉毛，“真难得，我得开快点儿。”他边说边亮起转向灯，将卡车开进右车道，“在外星人决定把你转回正常人模式之前。”

“我一直是正常人！”Blair大声提出抗议。

Jim对他咧开嘴，“不，你只是在学习正常人的样子，否则就是截然相反的模样了。”

Blair大笑起来，“不过仍然是一本好书*，不是吗？”（译注：不确定是什么意思。）

卡车险险地拐进神奇汉堡的汽车通道，Jim下意识地伸出一条胳膊挡住座位上的Blair。“你要什么？”他将车停进车位。

“和你一样。”Blair说，于是Jim摇下车窗，给每人点了一份汉堡加薯条以及一大杯香草奶昔。一个细弱的声音重复了一次订单，然后告诉他们开到窗口去付款。

Blair掏出自己的钱包，“给。”

“不，”Jim说，“不用了——你讨厌零钱。”

但Blair还是将一张二十元钞票递过来。“老兄，这次我来。”于是Jim拿过二十元，付了款，接回几个纸袋。Blair将纸袋放到腿上，趁着Jim操作卡车返回街道上时偷偷在里面翻找薯条。

“所以说，我被邀请去那个I.S.A.S了吗？”Jim忽然开口，眼睛牢牢地盯着道路前方。

Blair眨眨眼，“怎么了——你想去？”

“我被邀请了吗？”Jim固执地问。

“你当然被邀请了，傻瓜！”Blair惊讶地说，“但是我以为你不会想去！”

Blair朝他瞥了一眼，“为什么你这么以为？”

“这——”Blair一时语塞。“我是说——那可是一个研讨会，你知道吧，就是一群搞学术的家伙坐在一起喋喋不休……”

“是啊，好像是某种外国领土似的。”Jim哼了一声。

“你真的想去？”Blair疑惑地问。

“是关于什么的？”Jim没有直接回答，而是这样问。

Blair的眉毛几乎飞起来，“关于什么的？”

Jim翻了翻眼睛，“没错，是关于什么的，那个研讨会？”

“呃——差不多是环境方面的，”Blair解释道，“第一世界的环境政策对南美本地文化的影响。”

Jim翻了下眼睛，干巴巴地回答，“嗯哼，这对我来说的确是一个完全沾不边边的话题，我一点儿兴趣也无。”

Blair叹了口气，把头向后靠在头枕上，“好吧，好吧，我很抱歉。”

“毕竟我对南美一无所知。”Jim继续讥讽地说。

Blair看着卡车的车顶，“好啦，别这样——你可以去，我很高兴你一起去。”

“我甚至不确定南美到底在哪里，”Jim继续面无表情地说。“是在美国南边吗？有什么关于这方面的科普读物没有？”

“你是不是想让我卑躬屈膝求你呀？”Blair闭上眼睛。

“那可是太好了。”Jim说。

“好吧，好的，我正在卑躬屈膝。”Blair说。“我是个傻瓜，白痴，我应该直接邀请你一起去的。”

Jim瞟了他一眼，“就是这样？这就是你说的卑躬屈膝？”

Blair睁眼眼睛，“怎么，你还想要我怎么样？”

“我想要一份雕刻的邀请（函），这就是我想要的。”Jim说。

“用一根炸薯条代替怎么样？”Blair建议道，从纸袋里取出一根薯条。

Jim摇摇头，“还在等着我的邀请噢。”

Blair夸张地叹了口气，吃掉那根薯条。“好吧，好吧，”他清了清喉咙，“James Joseph Ellison——”

“James Joseph Ellison先生，”Jim纠正道，将卡车开进展望大道852号，熄灭卡车引擎。

“James Joseph Ellison先生，”Blair从顺如流地说，“诚挚地邀请您参加——”

“‘诚挚地’？”Jim问。

“就是这样说的，不是吗？”Blair说，“一份雕刻的邀请函就是这样说的。”

“谁邀请的？”Jim问，转身看向他。

Blair想了一会儿，“嗯，我？”

“所以——‘诚挚地’？”Jim追问道，“我是说，这是你会用的词吗？”

“这就是我会用在一份雕刻的邀请函上的词。”Blair回答。

“算了，”Jim说着，推开车门。“我可不想你‘诚挚地’邀请我去任何地方。太他妈压抑了。”

“吹毛求疵。”Blair拿上外卖袋，嘭地关上车门，跟在Jim身后走进公寓大楼。

“再想一个词，”Jim撑住玻璃门，让Blair通过，“你是个聪明人。”

“我还是不敢相信你想去。”Blair摇摇头。

Jim叹了口气，按下电梯按钮。“是的，我真的想去。”他的声音听起来有些恼火。“那听起来挺不错的，不是吗？在芝加哥过一个周末，我可以去看看你工作的环境，可能还能听到一些其它有意思的东西……”

“Jim。”Blair轻声说，感到莫名的感动。

Jim重重地吐出一口气，靠到墙上，“我有点生气你都没有问过我。”他坦承道。“我是说，你了解我的警察工作，为什么我不能了解你的教授工作？”

Blair眨眨眼，“Jim——你当然可以。”

电梯抵达，他们走了进去。“我知道这方面我们不完全平等，”Jim低声说，“你干警察工作干得很不错，而我完全没有学术方面的——”

“Jim！”Blair大声制止他。

“但是我留意了你跟我说的那些事，”Jim看着脚底的地面，“我是说，因为我确实感兴趣——”

“Jim，别说了——天啊！”Blair痛苦地说。“别——不是那样的……我没有那么想，完全没有。”

“嘿，”Jim快速地说，希望安抚自己的搭档。“我只是很想在芝加哥待一个周末，就是这样。”他挤出一个灿烂的笑容，“毕竟瑞尼尔大学会付费吧？我不应该算教职工配偶吗？”

电梯门打开，Jim沿着走廊往307室走去。“喂，别想就这么开个玩笑就过去了，”Blair在身后不满地说，“你刚才说的东西很严肃。”

走到公寓门前的Jim忽然停下脚步，他转过身，举起双手，“好吧，我在说一些很严肃的东西，但是我也是很严肃地想要一个周末——我都想要，好吗？我确实想去那个研讨会，如果你没注意到的话，我的工作里并不会经常接触关于学术内容的谈话，我熟悉的对话经常是，‘放下枪！’‘操你，傻逼！’‘砰——砰——’”

Blair闷闷地点头，“我注意到了。”

“另外我也想和你一起去芝加哥，”Jim继续说，视线移到别的方向。“去一个远离这一切的地方。”他在目前所站立的位于小瀑布城他的公寓门口的走廊上随意挥了挥手，“暂时的。另外，我完全不介意作为教职员配偶和你一起在一个周末出行。毕竟，你总是说比起警察部门，学术界的人是多么多么自由——”

Blair忽然上前一步，将Jim推到墙上，开始深深地吻他。当Blair拉开嘴唇，Jim有些气喘吁吁。“你是说像这样自由？”Blair的眼睛里微光闪烁。

“是的，”Jim闷闷地说，“就是这样——他们像这一样自由吗？”

“对，他们像这一样自由。”Blair确认道。

Jim的神色看上去高兴地不得了，但他试图用咆哮掩盖这一点，“你把薯条压碎了。我的薯条。”

Blair笑了起来，将纸袋推到Jim怀中。

“就这样？”Jim问，看着Blair从腰带上解下公寓钥匙打开门，“用一个吻来结束谈话？”

“没错，”Blair为Jim撑开门，“用一个吻结束谈话。。”

“不再继续说了？”Jim不可思议地问，放下纸袋，疲惫地滑进一把厨房椅子里。

“你把所有的话都说完了啊——以非常雄辩的方式。”Blair说，“顺便说一句，这点真的让我刮目相看。”

“毕竟，”Jim从袋里里摸出一把薯条，“你一直告诉我要表达我的情感之类的。”

“是啊，但是谁想到你真的听进去了。”Jim朝Blair瞪眼，后者笑着走到他身后按摩他的肩膀。

“我也没办法，”Jim向后靠进Blair的手掌中，恨恨地说，“只能怪我该死的超级感官，不想听也听见了。”

Blair假装惊讶地张开眼，“真的？你知道如果你不想听，也许我可以棒棒你。”

“是吗？”Jim问。

“对啊，”Blair揉着Jim紧绷的肩膀，“也许我也可以进行一些测试……”

Jim在Blair的按摩下发出感激的喟叹，“所以我会去芝加哥了？”

“Jim，”Blair用一种决断的声音说，“你会去芝加哥，即使我需要把你塞进我的行李一起打包带走。现在，对话结束，赶紧给个汉堡给我。”

（TBC）

\----------

入夜，Blair躺在床上，透过天窗仰望夜空。白天发生的事不断在脑中翻腾，让他睡不着觉。学校的教学，激烈的枪战，毁掉的车，还有Jim想作为教职工配偶和他一起去芝加哥……

话说回来，搅得他睡不着的也许只是神奇汉堡：他真的吃不惯这玩意儿。

Blair翻了个身，侧身看向正四仰八叉地躺在他身边的Jim：他的肌肉很放松，呼吸深沉。天呐，我男人可真是帅气……

Blair用手肘撑起身体，目不转睛地盯着Jim的脸看了一会儿，然后低头轻柔地吻上Jim的嘴唇。

Jim微微扭动了一下但没有醒。

Blair小声唤道：“Jim？”

Jim胡乱嘟哝着，Blair又吻了一次，而Jim本能地分开嘴巴，屈从于他的挑逗。

“Jim，”Blair再次轻声说，“我睡不着。”

Jim没有睁眼，只是喃喃道，“……不如喝杯热牛奶？”

Blair低声说，“……不如你来操我一顿？”

Jim轻声呻吟起来，“不如你自己坐上来然后——”

然后他以惊人的速度一闪身，将Blair推倒进床单里。“是的，”Blair喘息着说，“就是这样，拜托——”下一秒，Jim的嘴吻上他的嘴，Jim的手在他身上抚摸。

他感觉，一如既往地，Jim几乎要将他摧毁,有时他会觉得自己无法承受Jim做爱的强烈程度。Jim太了解他了，对他的身体了如指掌，要碰他哪里，怎么碰，多久碰一下——Jim可以在分秒之间让他颤抖地攀上高潮，或者让他在高潮的边缘徘徊数小时。

一个额外的好处，Blair如梦似痴地想，Jim的舌头在他的下颌划过一条湿漉漉的痕迹。身为哨兵的额外好处。为了这个，读二十五年的书也值了——

他嘶声呻吟，感觉Jim的嘴巴紧紧地含住他的乳头，Jim的舌头快速地弹动刺穿那处的银色乳环。上帝，好爽——上帝，他可以为此就射出来。而Jim对此一清二楚——上帝，Jim要了他的命了……

Jim渐渐将他完全唤醒——大汗淋漓，气喘吁吁——然后开始拽动那枚乳环，用牙齿衔着它，轻柔地一下一下拉动。脑子里一片浆糊，仿佛箭在弦上，Jim就这么三下两除二，甚至没有碰一下他的老二，然而他就要到了——在Jim奇妙的触碰下，不得不发——

这时，Jim抬起头，乳环从他嘴中滑落。Blair不满地呻吟起来，他就要到了，明明就要到了……

但Jim开始吻Blair的肚子；柔软的唇瓣一路向下，沿着从胸膛至下腹的毛发亲吻，继续向他的腹股沟进发。Blair举起双手放到Jim头上——但Jim抓住他的两只手腕，按着它们重新摆回他的身侧。

他知道Jim不会真的操他。因为最近一段时间，Jim似乎非常热衷于把他舔射，甚至可以花好几个小时在这个上面——Jim和他的小兄弟似乎建立起了某种奇怪的连接。

似乎为了证明这一点，Jim往下滑了一些，开始如饥似渴地舔舐他的勃起。Blair长叹一声，放松身体躺回枕头上，准备好好享受此刻的待遇，无论Jim决定要花多久才批准他最终的释放。

反正到完事儿的时候，他就会陷入语无伦次，浑身瘫软……

不过在内心深处，他隐隐知道这件事实在有些古怪。在内心深处，一个小小的声音在嘀咕着，有什么不太对劲。

但是——Jim正在温柔地吮吸他的双球，揉捏他的大腿，亲吻他的双球——看在老天的份上，他只是一个凡人！如果Jim决用余生给他口交——这，这，他难道还要抱怨不成？

\----------

“神马声音……？”Blair睡眼惺忪地抬起头，老天，他的耳朵震个不停。“Jim，求你——把闹钟关掉啊……”

“不是闹钟——电话。”Jim无力地回答。

这个词一开始并没有产生任何意义：公寓一片昏暗，卧室一片昏暗，谁他妈会在这个点儿打来？“电话？噢，见鬼……”

Jim在床头柜摸索一番，找到电话，“我是Ellison。”随后他坐了起来，电话紧紧贴在耳边，专注地听着。“嗯，嗯，好的。”过了一会儿，他低声说，“我们马上就到，半个小时。”

Jim爬起来，Blair低低呻吟一声，“‘我们马上就到’？”

“是的，”Jim确认道，推开身上的被子。“布朗和雷夫把一具尸体运到停尸房了，但是他们无法确定身份。西蒙希望我们接手这个案子——因为我们会休整个周末……”

“见鬼的，”Blair嘟囔道，“还是败给他了。”

\----------

“指纹比对目前没有任何发现，”雷夫叹息着领Jim和Blair走进停尸房。“这就是问题。”

“我更希望直接去现场。”Jim抱怨道。

“Jim——现场什么都没有，我发誓。”布朗坚持道，“一具女尸躺在第七大街地下通道里，没别的。”

Jim阴郁地点点头，首先迈进停尸房，同时为blair撑着门。他穿过房间走到金属床边，掀开被单。

“天啊！”Blair猛地跳起来转过身去，挥了挥双臂似乎要把刚才看到的景象推开。“你们好歹提醒我一下！”

雷夫一脸担忧和抱歉，但布朗只是做个无辜的表情，“抱歉——我们没有说过她的脸被轰烂了吗？”

“你这个混账，亨利。”Blair喃喃地说，转过身去，深吸几口气。

“面目全非，这也是难以辨别身份的原因之一。”雷夫解释道，“虽然我不知道西蒙想让你们发现些什么……”

“Chief，你还好吗？”他听到Jim问道。

“是的，”Blair转挥身体，“没事了。”

“因为我现在真的很需要你。”Jim说。

Blair紧张地吸口气。“好的，没问题的。”他走到Jim身后，试图不去看桌上的女人。

“没事的，Chief。”Jim低声说，“你不需要看，只要扶着我，不要让我陷入神游，做得到吗？”

Blair皱皱眉，“怎么，你发现什么了？”

“说不准。”Jim含糊地说。虽然恶心感还在，但Blair很感兴趣，他再次深吸一口气，然后随意地将手搭在Jim背上，试图看清Jim注意到的东西。

“你觉得她多大年纪？”Blair狠狠吞咽一下，“六十岁？”几缕长长的灰白头发贴着被毁坏的面庞。

Jim摇了摇头。“不到六十。”他回答着，眼睛盯着她的双手。“我觉得她的头发是染的——她没那么老。”Jim眉头紧锁，专注地看着，然后他拾起女人的左手，凑上前去仔细观察。

Jim像雕塑一样一动不动地观察女人的手，瞳孔扩大。Blair开始轻轻摩擦Jim的后背，让他保持对外界的感知*。随后，Jim像陷入某种恍惚状态一样，缓缓地用手指抚过女人的手腕。

（译注：Jim用超强视觉检查女人的手部，为了避免对视觉感官的过度投入引发不可控的神游，所以Blair帮Jim增加触觉的使用。）

“怎么样？”Blair低声说，在女人的手和Jim的脸之间来回查看。“你发现了什么？”

Jim抬起头，将女人的手放回到桌面。他转过身，看向正充满期待地看着他的雷夫和布朗。“我需要和我的搭档说几句，”他对他们说，“给我们几分钟好吗？”

雷夫和布朗交换了一个眼神，然后耸耸肩。“听你的，”布朗说，随着雷夫走出停尸房。“现在是你的案子了。”

房门关上，Blair迫不及待地转向Jim，“有线索吗？”

“她叫梅丽莎。”Jim轻声说，露出一个微笑。

Blair眨眨眼，“梅丽莎？”

“是的 ，”Jim确认道。“除非这个女人戴的不是她自己的手表。手表背面刻着‘梅丽莎和艾力，7-8-74，我能摸到她手腕皮肤上的凹痕。’”

Blair的脸上泛起一个笑容，“所以我们可以给留档部门打电话了对吗？”

“是的，”Jim说，将被单盖过梅丽莎的头顶。“另外——你最好想出一个合理的说法来解释为什么我会知道这个。”

Blair叹了口气，“总把这种费脑细胞的活儿留给我。”

（TBC）

\----------

Blair买完早餐，回到警局办公室的时候，Jim正靠在他的办公椅上，一脸满意的神情。

“看起来有收获啊，”Blair递给Jim一个小纸袋，“说说。”

“梅丽莎·奥斯特曼，”Jim宣布道。“艾力·奥斯特曼的遗孀，艾力·奥斯特曼1980年已经过世。”

Bllair坐在Jim办公室的边沿上，从自己的纸袋中取出一杯咖啡和一个鸡蛋三明治。“我们有她现在的地址吗？”

“‘我们’是谁，哥们儿？”Jim假笑着说。“你买早餐去了，就我打了足足27个电话。”

“总得有人去买啊，”Blair解释道，“晚点儿应该没时间吃饭了。”

“很有道理，”Jim取过他的纸袋。“我们等下就去奥斯特曼的公寓，看看能发现什么——咦，这是什么？”他从纸袋里取出他的咖啡、百吉饼，以及一个白色的信封。

Blair只是笑着，于是Jim打开信封。“我的天，Chief——我并没有……”Jim看着手里的机票，一时无言。“Chief，我可以买票的。”

Blair环顾办公室大厅，然后倾身低声说，“没门儿——你是作为教职工配偶去，怎么能让你出钱。”

Jim咧嘴一笑，将机票塞进外套口袋中。“走吧，”他对Blair说，“我们在车上吃，因为如果我们不能在明天结案，那这个周末我们哪里也别想去。”

“虽然如此，但是别提醒我有这么大压力啊。”Blair嘟囔着。

\----------

梅丽莎·奥斯特曼的公寓位于城里最糟糕的区域之一的一栋破旧楼房里。两人沿着遍布涂鸦的廊道走向电梯，发现它已经坏了。

“看来奥斯塔曼女士的日子不太好过。”Blair一边推开通往楼梯井的门一边说。

“是啊，”Jim同意道。“至少从戴手表的时候开始，不然你不会把那样一个重要的印记刻在天美时（手表品牌）上。”

他们爬楼梯来到六楼，走进弥漫着一股臭味和猫尿味的走廊，Jim皱起鼻子。

“这里，”Blair在一扇门前停下，“6C号。”

Jim握住门把手，皱起了眉：门没锁。他掏出手枪，快速将门推开。

“我的天。”Blair发出一声惊呼。

一居室的公寓里简直一团糟，墙边摆满书架，上面的东西被随手扔在地板上，桌子和衣柜上的抽屉都大敞着，里面的东西也散落得到处都是。

“看来有人来找过什么东西。”Blair说，小心地跨过地上成堆的书本，走向书桌。

“是吗？”Jim四下张望一圈，“这里看起来和你的书房一模一样啊。”

“哈——哈。”Blair对Jim做了个鬼脸。他扫视一下眼前的混乱，叹了口气，“老天，简直无从下手啊。”

Jim蹲下身，捡起一个摔碎的相框。“受害者的照片。”他一边说，一边直起身体。

Blair正在看地板上的书本和报纸。“看看这些书，老兄，潘恩、黑格尔、马克思、康德、洛克……奥斯特曼女士对政治哲学深有研究啊……”这时，Jim将摔碎的相框递了过来，Blair立刻惊呼，“我的天啊！Jim——是她！”

Jim惊讶地眨眨眼，“你认识？”

Blair含含糊糊地说，“嗯，不能说我‘认识’她，应该说我‘见过’她。她是——”，Blair挥了挥手，寻找着恰当的解释。“她是那个疯狂的女士。”他说道，“我不是说——不是说她真的疯了，而是——”Blair停顿一下，重新开口道，“大学里有很多奇奇怪怪的人进出，他们会在学生书店闲逛，参加校园集会之类的，他们会去所有免费的讲座，靠讲座后提供的免费茶歇生活，你明白吗？他们会往口袋里塞干酪和饼干……”

Jim皱眉问，“所以奥斯塔曼女士是他们中的一员？”

Blair点点头。“对，她对社会主义、女权主义，还有诗歌比较感兴趣，经常在路上分发《社会主义周刊》，或者在长椅上一边看书一边自言自语……”Blair摇摇头。“我想她在写什么新时代宣言之类的东西，她经常随身带着装满宣传页的塑料购物袋。”

“好吧，”Jim说，试图从Blair提供的信息中抽丝剥茧。“所以你是说奥斯特曼女士是某种生活在大学里的依附者？”

“没错，”Blair确认道。“我不觉得她智力有问题，只是——嗯——某种神经错乱，不按常理行事。”

“好的，”Jim说，“所以为什么有人要杀她？她会因为什么被害？”

Blair思考了一会儿。“也许她看到了什么她不该看到的东西。”他打着响指，提议道，“因为她总是这里逛逛那里晃晃——没准她目击到了什么——”

他停下话头，因为Jim摇了摇头。“这说不通，”Jim说，“看看这里，你刚才也说了，有人曾在这里找什么东西。”

Jim赞同地点头。“那么……”他再次尝试，“也许她手里有某人想要的东西。正如我刚才说的——她的情况只比街头流浪的女人稍微好一些而已，也许她在某个地方捡到某种贵重物品——在垃圾箱或者学校的某栋建筑里……”

“有可能。”Jim勉强承认，他环顾着被乱翻一通的公寓。“不管她捡到什么，也许都不在这里，如果在的话，他们应该已经找到了，也就没有理由杀她。”

Blair踢了踢地板上的垃圾。“如果都不知道要找什么，那我们要怎么找？”

“我们不用找，”Jim回答，“但我们需要更多信息。”他拿出手机打到警局，要求派一个小组过来保护奥斯塔曼的公寓，然后转向Blair。“我们去向周围的邻居打探打探。”

“你去和邻居打探，”Blair说，“我打个车去瑞尼尔找人问问。”

Jim点点头。“好，我们一个小时后联系。”

“好的。”Blair说，然后走出公寓。

\-----------

“喂。”Jim将他的移动电话贴上耳朵。

“嘿，”Blair一屁股坐进他办公室的办公椅上。“你那边有什么消息吗？”

“邻居有传言说她在贩毒，为了自己的生计以及某项‘运动’筹集资金，虽然不知道是什么‘运动’。”Jim说。

“我得到的消息也是这样的。”Blair说。“显然她随身带的塑料袋里不仅仅放了宣传页。有一两个学生私下对我承认他们从她那里购买毒品。但是Jim——如果她在贩毒……那她应该住得起一个更好一点儿的地方吧？”

“她的生意应该做得不大，Chief。”Jim一边说，一边推开奥斯特曼公寓所在大楼的门，穿过街道朝卡车走去。“以她奇怪的生活方式来看，她似乎是一个道德理想主义者——所以她只是卖一点毒品以维持自己需要的书和报纸，然而后来有什么地方出了问题——”

“她的胃口变大了？”Blair问。

“我不知道，”Jim说，“但她给我的印象不是那种人。”

“嗯，我有个想法。”Blair身体坐直了一些。

“是吗？”Jim问，“说吧。”

“呃，我还是不知道我们在找什么，”Blair说，“但是也许我知道它在哪里。”

Jim笑起来，发动卡车引擎。“真的？”

“对，”Blair说，“因为我知道一些梅丽莎的毒品上线不知道的事。”

“是什么？”Jim问。

“过来接我，我们见面说。”Blair说，然后把听筒放回电话机里。

\-----------

Jim在哈格罗夫大楼前面接到Blair，然后惊讶地听到Blair告诉他去小瀑布城公共图书馆。

“我是这样想的，”Jim开车时，Blair开始解释。“多数大型图书馆都有储物柜、小隔间或者小自习室，按先到先得的原则分配给独立学者。当然你需要证明你确实有这个需求，比如你正在做某种研究工作，明白吗？——但是只要你可以给出证明，你就可以得到这样一个储物柜或者小隔间或者小自习室，而且是免费的。”他看看Jim，后者点头表示了解。“总之，我打赌梅丽莎也有一个。”

“我打赌你猜得对。”Jim赞同道。

“那是一个完美的藏东西的地方。”Blair轻声笑起来，然后补充道，“甚至是藏起你自己。我就在那里待过一段时间——在找到仓库（译注）作为容身之所前曾在那里睡了一个月。”他假装做了个愧疚的表情。

（译注：指Blair曾经租住的仓库。后来仓库隔壁的秘密制毒工厂爆炸，他才搬到Jim家去，开始了两人的“同居生活”（X）。）

“听起来简直是你的归属地。”Jim假笑道。“便宜、位于市中心，还有取之不尽的图书，我很惊讶你居然舍得搬走。”

“唉，毕竟那里唯一取之不尽的就只有书了。”Blair解释道，“在大学健身房里冲了一个月的凉水澡之后，我宁愿换到一个充满老鼠的仓库。”

Jim好笑地瞥他一眼。“后来你又有了一个更好的选择，对吧？”他玩笑道，“房租全免，风景宜人，还有取之不尽的性爱。”Blair脸上的微笑消散开去，而Jim似乎没有注意到。“或者我应该说实话，你得到了一个任你驱使的哨兵？”他从方向盘上抬起右手，亲昵地拉了拉Blair的头发。

卡车在小瀑布城公共图书馆前停下来，Jim还在为自己的笑话而发笑，他钻出了卡车，而Blair直到这时才回过神来。

\----------

和图书馆负责人简单交谈后，他们确认了梅丽莎·奥斯特曼在这里确实有一个小隔间。图书馆馆员主动提出带他们前去，但Jim挥挥手，说他们更愿意自己去查看。

Blair握着钥匙在前领路，走向一排不透明的围绕着小自习室的黄色玻璃门。他在五号门前停下，看了看Jim寻求确认，然后打开门。

这个小小的空间和图书馆其它地方一样用木板装饰，家具也很少，只有一个小书架、一个木书桌、一张木椅、一台电动打字机。

Blair走到桌边，检查打字机旁的一叠纸张，Jim在他身后关上门。“天啊，”Blair发出一声轻笑，“看看这个，‘指日可待：新马克思主意和真正的美国梦。’”

Jim摇了摇头，开始更彻底地搜查书桌。几个抽屉里除了一些便条和办公用品之外什么也没有——除了中间那个上锁的抽屉。Jim掰直一个回形针插进钥匙孔中，过了一会儿，抽屉开了。

“大功告成。”Jim说着，抬头看看Blair。

Blair眨眨眼，看着Jim从中间的抽屉里拿出两扎银行捆好的现金扔到桌面。“就是这个？”Blair惊讶地说，“我是说，这算什么。这也就……五千美元吧？什么样的傻瓜会为了五千美元杀死一个女人。”

但Jim接着从抽屉里取出几张纸条，仔细翻了一遍。“不是五千，Chief。”他含糊地说，然后将其中一张纸条扔到桌上。“社会主义工人联合会——五万。”又一张纸条。“犹太人防卫联盟——五万。霍华德大学——五万。”

Blair缓缓地坐到木椅上。“我的妈呀……”

“世界环境协会——五万。还有至少一打，Chief。这些是捐助。”Jim总结道，将剩下的纸条也丢到桌上。“收据都在她这里。”

“她当然会留着收据，”Blair哼了一声，瘫坐在椅子上。“她可能还会像一个好好公民一样尽职尽责地把这些都记到她该死的纳税申报单上。”

“小瀑布城的罗宾汉啊。”Jim笑着说，“奥斯特曼女士和罗宾汉一样做着‘取之于富，用之于贫’的事。”

“是啊，”Blair喃喃地说，“然后那些富人一枪轰爆了她的脸。”他叹了口气。“好吧，这可太棒了。”他抱起双臂，愤怒地吐了口气。“所以我们现在要怎么办——检查序列号？我们还有一些现金……”

然而Jim摇摇头。“不，我有个更好的主意。”他看了看手表，“图书馆开到什么时候？”

“十点。”Blair立刻回答，他把头发往耳后拨了拨，“怎么了？”

“时间充裕。”Jim咧着嘴回答。“我们给晚间新闻打个电话——明天我们就能把这个案子给结了。”

（TBC）

\----------

他们和布朗、雷夫、梅根、塔格特一起围坐在西蒙·班克斯办公室的会议桌边，一起观看六点晚间新闻。

屏幕上播放着一张第七大街地下通道里的模糊的照片，然后是在梅丽莎·奥斯特曼公寓找到的一张照片。一位将近四十岁的容貌端庄的女士，有一头浓密的灰发。

“……受害人已被确认为梅丽莎·奥斯特曼，居住于杜利拉街459号。”电视画外音平淡地诵读着。“奥斯特曼女士活跃于小瀑布城知识分子圈……”画面上出现一张小瀑布城艺术博物馆的照片，然后是一张小瀑布城公共图书馆的图片，然后是一张持续时间稍长的瑞尼尔大学校园的照片。“……经常出现在瑞尼尔大学，参与各种各样的校园活动。”

镜头切换到两个身型利落、身着瑞尼尔大学运动衫的大学生站在哈格罗夫大楼附近的画面。“我经常看到她，”其中一个男生茫然地说。“她还帮我通过了政治其中考试，真不敢相信她去世了。”另一个男孩则真挚地点头表示赞同。

Blair咧开嘴，看着镜头切换为一个小瀑布城公共图书馆的长镜头，然后是他们稍早时候交谈过的图书馆负责人，她站在一排小隔间前，“奥斯特曼女士是我们这里的常客之一，”她的眼镜反射出镜头的光线。“我想她正在写一本书。她是一位非常好心的女士，我无法想象为什么有人会想杀她。”她抿紧嘴唇，“这太令人震惊了。”

镜头回到第七大街地下通道的那个镜头，沉闷的画外音也回来了。“警方正在搜集有关这起案件的信息。如果你有任何信息可能提供帮助，请致电1-800-CRIMETIP。”

“接下来是菲尔为您预报天气……”

西蒙关上电视，Blair探了探脖子看向Jim，“你觉得怎么样，会不会太隐蔽了？”

Jim笑出了声，“只有你会觉得太隐蔽了。相信我，他们只要有一点脑子，就会直奔图书馆而去。”

西蒙·班克斯点头表示同意。“那么——每个人都清楚自己的任务了吗？”他绕着桌子探寻地环视一圈。

Blair快速地点点头，举起双手，“我去图书馆。”

梅根说，“我去协调特警队——然后等待命令，西蒙。”

雷夫说，“我在罗素街等着。”

Jim说，“我和乔尔和亨利一起出发。”

西蒙满意地点点头。“好了，我会协调一辆无标记车辆方便通讯。各就各位。”警探们站起身，鱼贯而出。西蒙高声补充道，“看在上帝的份上，每个人都要记得带上你的通话器！”

\----------

Blair不得不一次又一次地提醒自己，他并不是真的在读这本书。他不断地要沉入其中：因为整个场景实在太熟悉了，甚至让人不安——阅览室四周镶嵌的神色模板，长长的桌子，每隔几英尺就点缀着的柔和的琥珀色灯光、身体和脚步移动时窸窣的声响。

他推开面前的书本，瞟了眼手表。唉，他们传递的信息还是太隐蔽了吧，他揉了揉疲惫的双眼，闷闷地想。而且谁说罪犯都有脑子，或者都会看电视新闻？

就在此时，一个身穿黑色长风衣的年轻女人沿着走廊，朝小隔间的方向走来。Blair一把抓回书，努力把自己扮回过去那种沉迷学习无心玩耍的研究生形象。

作为一个卧底，这个角色对他来说就像在公园散步一样熟悉而自然。

那个女人漫不经心地走到五号隔间前，掏出一把钥匙，走了进去。钥匙，Blair兴奋不已地注意到。她有钥匙——一定是梅丽莎·奥斯特曼手上的那把。

他站起身，将书塞进背包里，但不想让她发现自己被跟着，所以他要让她跟着他出图书馆。他走向阅览室的出口，当然了——她往这边走来了，就在他之后。

而且肩上背着一个背包。

Blair暗暗笑起来，内心升起一股自豪。Jim想出了这个计划，但是背包的点子是他提出的。不管西蒙人在哪儿，他的监视屏上都会有个小红点。

而现在，小红点开始移动了。

Blair沿着宽阔的大理石阶梯向下走到大厅，推开那扇旋转门。一来到户外，他就对着隐藏在夹克纽扣下的麦克风快速说道，“嫌疑人为女性，25到30岁之间，金色长发、马尾辫、黑色风衣。”

他扫视这块区域，然后看到了——因为他就是在找这个——一个身穿黑衣的人屈身滑进一辆停在街边的破旧的蓝色丰田车底下。他眨眨眼，穿过马路走向公交站台，从余光注意到黑色风衣女子也在他身后走出了图书馆，正沿着马路朝她的车走去。

快啊快啊快啊！他只能心里默默加油，不能在面上露出。背着背包的女子正朝那边走去，但那个身穿黑衣的人还没有从汽车底下出来。肯定是梅根协调的特警队的一员，他心想，手指交叉成一个十字（译：祈祷、祝好运的手势）。赶紧的，老兄——赶紧出来。

但是见鬼的——背包女子已经走到车旁了——她解锁车门，滑进驾驶座上，砰的一声关上车门，Blair浑身一紧，紧张地看着那边的形势。

车灯亮起，汽车发出不详的轰鸣声。Blair挤出一个笑容，低头看着水泥人行道。

恶有恶报，时候已到，亲爱的。

蓝色丰田车再次嘶叫起来——再次发动失败。背包女子钻出汽车，愤怒地甩上车门，她瞪着车低声咒骂了几句，然后穿过斜对角的街道朝公交站台走来。

见她走来，Blair小心地保持着面部表情。他们交换了一个冷淡的眼神，女子朝街上走出几步，伸长脖子寻找公交车。过了一会儿，她回到人行道上，Blair顺着她刚才一直寻找的方向看去。

让他惊讶的是女子开口和他说话了。“车来了。”她说。

车确实来了。城市公交停在站台前，女人转向Blair，又开口道，“你有零钱吗？”

见鬼！Blair的脑子疯狂转动起来。见鬼，见鬼，见鬼！她没有零钱——老天，他们可没有预计到这个情况。他倒是带了自己的那份乘车钱，但是没人想到嫌疑人可能也会需要零钱。Blair搜遍夹克口袋——没有！——然后手指探进牛仔裤前口袋。

有几枚美分。噢，感谢上帝。

“是的，”他用镇定的语气说，“找到了。”她递给他一美元，他交给她四个硬币。

“多谢。”她说，公交的充气门恰好在此时打开。

她登上公交车，将硬币放进投币机里，然后给自己找了个座位。Blair跟在她身后付了自己的车费，忍住没有去看乔尔·塔格特一眼——后者正伸手操作控制杆关车门。

汽车发动，Blair靠住一根杆子站稳。天不早了，这个点车上没多少人。背包女子坐在靠中间的一排两人座位上。亨利·布朗就坐在她对过，带着随身听——见鬼，他站在这里都能听到亨德里克斯的歌声。

而在车厢尾部，身穿棒球夹克的Jim Ellison正读着一份报纸。

Blair考虑了一会儿要坐在哪里，然后见鬼的，他一屁股坐到背包女子的旁边。她抬头看看他，脸上泛起一个淡淡的微笑，“嗨。”

“嗨。”他回道。

“幸好赶上这趟车，”Blair主动提起话头，“晚上的车可难等了。”

“是啊，”她表示赞同，“最近他们削减了很多市政服务。”

Blair微笑：天啊，难道每个卷入这起案件的人都是潜在的政治活动家？

汽车减速驶入下一站，这次上来了三个人：一个嚼着口香糖的少年（是平民 ，Blair暗暗地想），一个黑人老头（平民），以及梅根·康纳。

背包女子忽然轻声笑起来。Blair看向她，她低声说，“瞧，那一身可真不错。”Blair大笑：女子说的是梅根，她正穿着一身西蒙·班克斯严禁她穿到警局的那种艳粉色装扮。

至少和鞋子挺搭的。”Blair低声回道，背包女子露齿一笑。

“有时候你真的不知道大家都在想什么。”她轻声说。梅根从他阿门身边走过寻找座位。Blair紧张地吐出一口气，又在脸上挂起笑容。见鬼，他可知道梅根在想什么——她在想她的特警队到底在哪里。

公交车在下两站没有放慢速度，因为外面没人想上车，车上的人也没有要下车的。到了再下一站，亨利·布朗用力拉着扶手带按了门铃，他从后门下了车，同时雷夫从前门上车。雷夫付了车费，以一种非常不雷夫的姿势一屁股坐进第一排座位里。

年长的老人在下一站下了车，Blair暗暗松了口气：这场混乱中又少了一个平民。他看了一眼那个嚼口香糖的少年，后者正看着窗外，显然一无所觉。很好，好极了。

这时，背包女子在自己的座位上动了动，“我下一站就到。”她说，并伸手要去拉扶手带。Blair点点头，站起身，让她移到过道上。她紧紧抓着带子从他身侧擦过，车子慢了下来，停在路边，“很高兴和你聊天。”她说。

“啊，我也是。”Blair回答。

她给了他一个快速的微笑，然后开始沿着过道向前门走去。Blair回头看去，Jim叠好了报纸，梅根也站起身来。

塔格特将公交挺在站台前，打开车门，背包女子跳下车。Jim和梅根从后门出口下车，然后分头行动：梅根朝一个方向走去，而Jim跟在背包女子的后面。

透过窗户看着女子进入一个小巷消失了身形，Blair立刻从座位上跳起来对雷夫说，“该我们了！”

雷夫从肩膀皮套里取出枪，点头道，“所以我们怎么办——现在就上去吗？”

“不，”Blair说，他掏出自己的枪，站在打开的门边，“我们等——”

远处传来一声枪响。

“——这个。”Blair说着并步跳下公交车。

他朝骚动声传来的方向跑去，雷夫紧随其后。然后他看到眼前的场景：在梅根和Jim的监督下，特警队正用枪指着一群年轻男女，强迫他们伸直身体靠墙站立。“动起来，快！”梅根大声下令，特警队的一员压着背包女子经过她身边，梅根一把将背包从女子肩膀上拽了下来。

女人转过头紧紧盯着穿着艳粉色套装的梅根，又越过梅根看到了Blair。她惊愕的表情汇聚成咒骂，“你这个混账！”她朝Blair大叫，“贱人！”

Blair感到一阵莫名的羞愧。“我很抱歉。”他轻声说，真心实意地。

\----------

直到凌晨，他们才被允许回家。

“干得好，Chief。”Jim哼了一声，从驾驶座上向Blair投去一瞥。“就知道你能和嫌疑犯搭上讪。”

Blair翻了翻眼睛。“我没有和她搭讪，”他反驳道，“她都在图书馆看到我了——我最好和她说两句而不是刻意假装没看见。”

“是啊，你说是就是。”Jim说。

“而且，我为我们提前争取到几秒钟反应时间，不是吗？”Blair争辩说。“她愿意告诉我她在哪一站下车。”

她不说我也会告诉你。”Jim挖苦地说。

“你绝对是在开玩笑对吗？”Blair不无忧虑地说。“你不是连这种醋都吃吧？”

“懒得理你。”Jim朝Blair伸开手掌*。Blair笑起来，终于确定Jim是在耍他。

（译注：原文是 talk to the hand，俚语，字面意思“对我的手说去吧”，即懒得搭理你。）

他挥开Jim的手。“你个混蛋。”

Jim咧嘴一笑。“飞机是什么时候的？”

Blair叹了口气。“十一点起飞。”

Jim瞥了眼手表，脸上的笑容耷拉下来。“见了鬼了。”

“是啊，时间很赶。”Blair悲伤地表示同意。“额，我们可以先眯一小会儿，上了飞机再好好补眠。”

“也许你可以这样，”Jim说，“但对我来说飞机上太他妈吵了。”

“你可以调低听觉。”Blair反对说，Jim充满希冀地看向他。

“你真的觉得可以？”

“骗你干嘛。”Blair不屑地挥挥手，“我会帮你搞定。”

“那太好了。”Jim若有所思地说，他抓起Blair的手懒洋洋地放到嘴边。“前提是我们及时醒过来。”

“闹钟的声音调大一些呗。”Blair建议道。

他们回到家，拖着疲惫的身体走进大厅，上电梯，进入公寓。Jim直截朝沙发走去，一屁股重重坐下。“去吧，Chief——你先用洗手间。”

Blair点点头，前去洗漱。天啊，他们真的做到了。他一边刷牙一种暗想，他们不到24小时就结了一桩谋杀案！可以问心无愧地享受芝加哥之旅了——即使是西蒙·班克斯对此也无可挑剔。

Blair从水池抬起头，对着镜子里的自己笑笑。“Jim，”他用正常的音调说，知道Jim会听到他的话。“我们今天干得不错，对吧？要我自己说的话，是真他妈的不错。”他将牙刷放回搁架上。“实际上，我刚刚就对自己这么说了。”他补充道，离开浴室之前最后给了自己一个胜利的微笑。

“西蒙今天一定很满意吧？”Blair问。

Jim没有回答。Blair走近沙发，看到Jim伸展着身体，外套都没脱但已然睡死过去。Blair轻声笑笑，拿起沙发背上的阿富汗披肩，轻轻覆在沉睡的Jim身上，小心地拉起织物盖住Jim的肩膀：天气转凉时，Jim总会抱怨脖子酸痛。

他弯腰在Jim脸上落下一吻。“晚安，老家伙。”他轻声说，然后踏上台阶朝二楼卧室走去。

（TBC）

\-----------

Jim摇晃了他一下，接着又一下，直到睁开双眼，Blair才听见闹钟“哔——哔——哔——”的声响，他一个激灵，彻底清醒过来。

“卧槽！”他大喊一声，坐直身体。

“是啊，您可算醒了。”站在床边的Jim对着他假笑。

“天啊，糟了糟了糟了！”Blair一下从床上跳起，朝衣橱冲过去。

“慢点，”Jim安抚道。“还有时间，别慌！”

“但我都还没打包行李！”Blair尖叫着从衣柜底部抓起行李袋一把扔到床上，然后快步走进办公室，拽开最底下的抽屉——里面装着他所有最厚的毛衣、羊毛围巾以及手套——然后把整个抽屉拖出来，搬到床上。

他迅速地将毛衣、围巾和手套转移到行李袋中。“天啊，Chief。”Jim大声笑起来，“当你的妈咪告诉你要穿暖和一点过冬的时候，你真的认真做了笔记，是不是？”

“去你的。”Blair反驳。“那里是 ‘风城’，‘风城’！如果一个城市把自己叫做‘风城’，你就应该做出对得上这个名号的准备！它不叫‘春之城’，不叫‘清爽之城’，而叫他妈的‘风城’，这可是他们能想到的最好听的表达方式，甚至写在见鬼的旅游宣传手册上。如果广告需要秉持真实如一的原则的话，他们会称之为‘冻掉你的屁股之城’，但是他们不能这样写，因为他们还指望外面的人过去旅游！”

Jim服气地举起双手，站起身。“我去给你做点咖啡吧。”他一边下楼，一边低声念叨，“典型的咖啡因缺乏症。”

“我没聋！”Blair在身后厉声喊道。

\----------

Blair最终还是花了很长时间准备，Jim不得不鸣起警笛才及时赶到机场。

到了之后才发现，理所当然的，他们的航班延迟了。

“噢，这就对头了。”Blair跌进机场座椅，“赶飞机总是这样——着急忙慌地出发，然后干等半天。”

Jim在他身旁坐下，伸直的两条大长腿在脚踝处交叉起来。“冷静点，Chief，我们可是在度假，要多享受沿路的风景。”说着他朝面前一片忙碌的机场景象挥了挥手。

“完全无法享受这种风景，我不喜欢这个机场。”Blair抱怨地说。“这个地方老让我觉得会发生坠机事件*——让我现在浑身上下不自在。”

（译注：见本系列第三篇的机场案件。）

“是啊，是啊，说得好像你不在这里的时候就是一派祥和安宁、静如处子的做派。”

“你闭嘴。”

“拿着，”Jim边从夹克口袋里掏出几枚硬币，“去走一走，舒缓一下你的紧张情绪，顺便帮我带杯咖啡和一个甜甜圈回来。”

Blair叹了口气，把钱从面前挥开。“我带了钱。你要什么口味的？”

“巧克力。”

“好的，”Blair站起身，“在这儿等着。”

“保证一动不动。”Jim说，从椅子上向下滑了滑，然后拉下棒球帽盖住眼睛。

Blair返回的时候飞机终于出现在消息屏上，他在Jim腿上轻轻踢了踢，Jim抬起头一脸期待地看向他。

“你的咖啡，”Blair伸手递出一个纸杯，“还有甜甜圈。”

“您可算回来了。”Jim哼了一声，坐直身体。

“还有一份《芝加哥论坛报》，你可以留在飞机上看，”Blair继续说，“以及我给你的一份小礼物。”他递给Jim一个小塑料购物袋。

“无缘无故为什么送我礼物？”Jim蹙起眉头。

“不为什么，”Blair坐下来喝着自己的咖啡。“我今天早上一直很烦人，这是为你生活在痛苦之中的一份安慰奖。”

Jim咧嘴笑，“怎么——就这个？我生活在痛苦之中然后就得到了这个？”

“懒得理你。”Blair伸出手掌对着Jim。

Jim笑着拆开塑料袋。“天啊，Chief，是桑塔纳*的新专辑。”

（译注：卡洛斯·桑塔纳，美国音乐艺术家，成名于20世纪60年代末和70年代初，成立了桑塔纳乐队。和桑塔纳汽车品牌没有关系。）

“是啊，神奇吧——他真的会和四十岁以下的人合作。”Blair咧着嘴回答。“我们努力在千禧年到来之前帮你逐渐熟悉九十年代风格吧。”

“你只是嫉妒你错过了整个六十年代以及大半部分七十年代的好时光。”Jim反驳，他撕开包装纸，打开磁带盒。“我一直觉得你出生的时候刚好有个人在月球上是一件非常恰当的事。”他扫了一眼歌词单，哼声道，“‘Everlast’？*这是什么蠢名字？”

（译注：Everlast，查了一下，应该是桑塔纳乐队合作过的歌手，但合作时间似乎和这篇文的时间对不上，很疑惑……总之这一段就是Blair嘲笑Jim跟不上潮流，Jim嘲笑Blair没见过经典。）

Blair叹了口气，“好吧——也许我们至少可以帮你熟悉八十年代风格……”

机场内部系统传出通知，宣布本应于十一点飞往芝加哥的飞机现在改在16号登机口登机。两人对视一眼，站起身朝正确的登机口走去。

他们终于登上飞机，Jim坚持让Blair坐在靠窗的位置。Blair顺从了，他知道这样既满足了Jim对自己的保护欲，又方便他更舒适地将大长腿伸到过道上。

“安全带，Chief。”Jim低声咕哝。

Blair叹了口气，系紧安全带。“着感觉有点像对我的生活中缺乏父亲形象的某种诡异的报复。”

Jim夸张地打了个冷颤。“Chief，如果我是你爸，我们现在只会一起看《杰里·斯普林格脱口秀》*，所以别给我这个念头。”

（译注：杰里·斯普林格，美国主持人，他在九十年代的脱口秀节目风格比较黄暴低级，但收视率很高。）

Blair大笑起来，此时灯光忽然熄灭，飞机缓缓地驶过停机坪，滑到跑道上，乘客们都陷入沉默。Blair迅速弯腰从背包里取出一部随身听，“我带了这个，说不定你会需要。”他将随身听塞进Jim前方的座位口袋。“我要睡一会儿——如果不舒服就叫醒我，好吗？”他补充道，眼睛盯着Jim希望得到肯定的答复。

“好的。”Jim说。Blair点点头，调整一下坐姿，然后将小小的白色航空枕塞进脑袋和仓壁之间。飞机陡然开始加速，Blair没有睁开轻阂的双眼，只是伸出手带着安慰意味地轻轻按了按Jim强劲的裹着牛仔裤的大腿。飞机起飞，他们被带到了空中。

\-----------

第二部分

Jim叹了口气，努力试着放松——该死，他真的不喜欢飞行。从什么时候开始的？当然是从哨兵感官上线时——确切的话，是自从感官上线之后。在感官强化之前，他完全并不介意飞行，但是现在——你真的不会喜欢在一架高空中的飞机上听到飞行过程中的每一次滴答声和唿哨声。Jim烦躁地吐出一口气：每一次的吱吱作响都让他怀疑自己是不是就要一头栽下去。

他朝身旁的Blair瞟了一眼，后者已经快速滑入了睡眠，那么香甜而平和，好像他们此刻并非身处一架离地面3万英尺的不断轰鸣的飞机上——见鬼，他可以感觉到飞机的震动正沿着脊椎爬到头盖骨。忽然，飞机深处传来一阵叮当和吱嘎声——别紧张，这是正常的飞行噪音，正常的飞行噪音……

Blair的随身听电线在他前面的座椅口袋里晃来晃去。“说不定你会需要”，Blair这样说过——见鬼，这孩子早就考虑到了这一点，应该说考虑到了一切。他随手拍拍口袋，摸到了桑塔纳专辑的方形磁带盒。他掏出磁带盒，伸手去拿随身听。Blair的关切总是从实用角度出发：Blair的关切和他的生活质量有着他妈的超级直接的挂钩。

他将卡带塞进随身听，将带衬垫的耳机塞进耳朵，按下播放键。

悦耳，舒坦。那家伙弹起吉他仍然是一把好手，不减当年啊。他闭上双眼，沉浸到桑塔纳富有表现力的吉他声中——这真的能让那些奉行颓废文化的娃娃们停下抱怨，好好学学。他抑制住笑容，好奇是否可以用Blair教给他的技巧过滤掉那些飞机噪音。

上帝，吉他的声音真的太美妙了，就好像一幅由声乐织成的锦缎。这家伙的确能最大程度地运用自己的乐器，那些旋律的线条清晰得他几乎可以伸手触碰到……

“……Jim？……Jim？醒醒，伙计。快醒过来，来呀，Jiiiim……”他猛地睁开双眼，眼前是Blair关切的眼神，他正轻轻地摇晃他。

他眨眨眼，环顾周围：飞机上空荡荡的，两个空姐正在旁边的过道上收拾物品，尽量不盯着他们这边看。他转过头疑惑地看向Blair。

“我们到了，伙计，飞机落地了，我们着陆了——呃，我们俩还没有，但是其他人已经走光了。”Blair解释道。

Jim皱起眉，“已经到了？”

“是的，到了，结束了，该走了！”Blair点头肯定道。“感谢您的搭乘——现在赶紧起来，走啦！”

Jim踉跄着站起身，感到后背和双腿一阵僵硬。老天啊，他们还能把座位造得更小一点吗？

“快点，走啦。”Blair小声催促着，从他身边挤到过道上，向外走去。“谢谢你们！”Blair用轻快的语气对两个神情有些不安的空姐说，“我们这就走！”

两个女人交换了一个松了口气的眼神。“呃，那就好，谢谢您搭乘本次航班。”

“不客气。”Jim粗生粗气地回答一声，从她们身边穿过。

Blair正在飞机舱外空荡荡的走廊上等他，他轻声笑着，“我的天啊！我不敢相信整段飞行你都神游过去了。”

Jim咧嘴一笑，举起双臂伸了个懒腰。“只能这样，Chief，但是我现在感觉非常好：休息得很好，全身放松——”

“好极了，”Blair打断他。“因为我们马上还要去提行李，取租的车，还要找到——”

Jim上前一步，用一个深深的吻打断Blair的话头。Blair热情地回应他，然后迅速退开身体，紧张地来回打量空空的走道。

“Jim——”他开口道，但Jim打断他的话。

“这里是芝加哥，对不对？”

Blair吞咽一下，“是啊。”

“所以没人认识我们，对不对？”

Blair的眼睛睁大一些，“呃——倒也是——”

于是Jim再次拉过Blair，开始另一个吻。这一次Blair没有退开，他张开双手搂住Jim的背。当Jim再次断开亲吻，Blair的眼睛闪闪发光，蓝得耀眼。

“芝加哥，我们来啦！”Blair笑着低声说，再次压上Jim的嘴唇。

（TBC）

\----------

他们提了行李，找到租的车——竟然还是一辆极其漂亮的1999年蓝色福特，配备合金车轮，防抱死刹车系统，巡航控制系统，安全无忧——不过当Blair把他的信用卡递给租车公司时，似乎很是沮丧的样子。

Jim看了一眼Blair低迷的神情，暗想自己只能在选车的问题上让一步了。他不能让可怜的Blair因为汽车忧郁症而日渐消瘦啊。

不过，如果说租的车没有达到Blair的期待，那酒店肯定达到了。芝加哥希尔顿酒店有48层，巨大的前厅金碧辉煌，这对楼上房间的舒适度来说是一个好兆头。

Jim看着Blair兴奋地检视熙熙攘攘的大厅，然后把包放在一把扶手椅旁。“好了，”Blair对Jim说，“在这儿看着行李，我去登记入住。”

Jim耐心地点点头，把自己的包放在Blair的旁边。“好的，没问题。”他在扶手椅上坐下，手指搭成塔尖状放在下巴前，注视着Blair自如地和服务员交谈，填写文件。

几分钟后，Blair一脸欢快地返回，宣布道，“我让他们给我们升级了。”

“我知道。”Jim说。

Blair的脸耷拉下来，指责道，“你偷听了。”

“没错。”Jim面带得意。

Blair一脸怀疑地看着他，“你听到那个前台接待说你很帅了？”

“没错。”Jim一边嘴角翘起。

Blair试图保持一本正经的神色，“然后呢？”他抱起双臂追问道，“你想说什么？”

“我想说我很同意他的观点。”Jim站起身，将背包甩上肩膀，“我很帅。”

Blair大笑着翻了个白眼，“你真的很享受这趟旅行，是不是？”

“那是当然。”Jim咧开嘴笑着，他开玩笑的对前台接待员挥挥手，对方也笑着挥手回应。

Blair一手拎起自己的包，一手抓住Jim的胳膊，拽着他走向电梯。“看到了吧——这就是长期压抑的结果，”他低声嘟囔，“一朝释放天性，铁树也能开满枝丫。”

\----------

“卧槽。”Jim语带钦佩地感慨。

“是啊，”Blair回答，“真的是一个大升级啊。”

这间房简直不能说是一“间”房——它几乎称得上是一“套”房。房间中央是一张巨大的King-size床，周围摆满花样繁复的桃花心木家具，旁边是一片宽敞的客厅区，里面摆着沙发、扶手椅和咖啡桌。

“呜呼！”Blair猛地扑过沙发靠背，落在佩斯里衬垫上时发出“噢~”的感叹。

“非常成熟的表现。”Jim一边评价，一边脱掉自己的夹克外套，挂到壁橱里。

“不能怪我，是这里太酷炫了！”Blair坐起身，双腿在地板上方晃来晃去。

“是啊，是啊。”Jim面无表情地说，“酷炫极了，呜~呼~”他坐到沙发另一端，“请一定告诉我瑞尼尔大学会付账单。”

“啦啦啦——不听不听，王八念经。”Blair捂住耳朵。“听着，这是我的想法：现在快七点了，今晚八点半有个我想去的圆桌会议——它是这次会议的开幕式，所以我建议我们先洗漱，叫个客房服务，然后休息一下就下楼去，怎么样？”Blair停顿一下，然后补充道，“或者，当然了，如果你希望的话你也可以待在这里，你不一定非要去。”

“我去，”Jim说，“跟你说过很多次了，我真的想去。”

“明白了，别生气，只是再确认一下嘛。”Blair从他们面前的咖啡桌上取过酒店餐饮单，“哇，瞧瞧，菲力牛排、蓝带鸡排——”

Jim将餐饮单从他指尖抽出，扔回咖啡桌上。“干嘛啦，我要——”Blair抗议道。Jim侧过身体，勾住Blair牛仔裤的腰带，但出乎他意料的是，Blair的脸色紧张而不安，“Jim……”

他将手指伸进Blair的腰带圈中，将他拉进一些。“我想要你。”他倾身用嘴唇擦过Blair的鬓角。“又想要你了，”他冲着Blair的耳朵低语，“你不愿意吗？”

“怎么会，”Blair的回答几乎是一声呻吟，“上帝，当然愿意……”

他心内暗笑，屈身到Blair的膝前，手指摸索着金属拉链，扯开一层又一层布料，直到握住Blair的老二：柔软，温暖，在他手里，开始变硬。

他低头伸向Blair的老二，开始湿润润地吻那里。老天啊，最近一段时间他怎么都“尝”不够Blair的老二——就像和Blair的老二谈起恋爱来了。最近以来，这种行为似乎体现了一些东西——也许听起来有些陈腔滥调，但是和Blair的老二亲热就好像和Blair亲热的一个小小缩影。

他真的为Blair疯狂，最近这段时间尤甚。为Blair疯狂，为Blair的老二疯狂。为Blair的火热的男性性感而疯狂。

因为女人的身体——毫不夸张地说，是整洁而优雅的：苗条挺拔，光滑流畅，一切都整整齐齐地遮掩起来。男人的身体更糟乱一些——Blair的尤其糟乱。他的老二和双丸从卷曲黑色的阴毛丛中向外招摇；胸前、腹部、腋下布满毛发，柔软而光滑；胳膊上几乎没有汗毛，但腿上有微微卷曲的柔顺汗毛；头发、鬓毛、和胡茬则都非常旺盛。

乱乱糟糟的。

美妙非常。

他将Blair的老二含进嘴中，开始轻柔地吮吸。火热，美妙，充满男性的气息：他可以感觉神经麻酥酥的，血管在舌头底部奔涌流动，些许前液在他的舌面缓缓蔓延开来——他可以听到Blair在上方发出低柔的呻吟……

而人们竟然会觉得“吸屌的”（cocksucker）是一个贬义词……

这个念头让他忍不住发笑，只好吐出Blair的老二，避免被呛到。他把脸伏在Blair乱糟糟的阴毛上，抽着气笑起来。

“呃……Jim？”Blair喘息的声音从上方传来，“你在取笑我的老二吗？”

Jim笑得更大声了，他在Blair的膝头歪了歪头，好看向他的爱人。“当然不，”他被深深逗乐了，“虽然老二确实很滑稽。”他把头向前探了探，从底部到顶部缓缓舔过Blair的阴茎。

Blair扭动一下。“你觉得老二，”他喘息一声，“很滑稽？”

“当然很滑稽。”Jim说。“别大惊小怪的，我们都是男人，实话实说，老二就是很滑稽。”

“让人觉得搞笑的滑稽，还是让人觉得诡异的滑稽？”Blair仍然有些不知所措。

“都是——不过我刚才想的其实是让人觉得搞笑的滑稽。”Jim解释道。“有些东西生来就是滑稽的。”

“比如男人的老二。”Blair不可思议地重复。

“没错。老二。还有鱼。”Jim补充道。“鱼也很很滑稽。”

Blair皱起眉。“你的幽默感真他妈糟糕。”他说，“你说鱼很滑稽？”

“鱼超级滑稽。”Jim坚持道。

“好吧，好吧——那我必须问了，”Blair深吸一口气，低头看着Jim。“鱼为什么滑稽？”

“就是滑稽。”Jim解释道。“它们总是一脸‘当时我就震惊了’的表情——不管何时何地。”

Blair呆呆地盯着他看了一会儿，然后放声大笑。

“是吧？”Jim咧嘴笑道，“就跟你说了。”

“好吧，你赢了。”Blair大方地承认。“鱼确实很滑稽。”

Jim点点头，为自己的胜利而欢欣鼓舞。

“那么，告诉我，”Blair追问道，“哪个更滑稽——鱼还是老二？”

“这要看具体情况。”Jim理直气壮地回答，然后低下头一口含住Blair的老二。Blair猛吸一口气，说不出话了。

这一次他的动作更加迫切。他自己的老二和着Blair神经和脉搏的节奏，共感一般地跳动着。他在沙发上将身体伸展开一些，头埋在Blair的膝头，手伸到下方去给自己现在又紧又不舒服的裤子解拉链。

上方的Blair像一辆拉满货的火车一样喘个不停。Blair因他而情动如此——他真的喜欢这个，喜欢亲自让Blair变得这么火热。他轻轻挪动身体，让Blair可以看见他——看见他的老二在他嘴里含着的样子，看见他自己抚慰自己的样子……

上方的Blair低低地叫了出来，于是Jim知道他看到了。他放慢动作的速度，让Blair和自己都尽情享受这一刻。缓慢而优雅地，他爱抚着舌头底下薄如纸张的皮肤，和Blair身上最脆弱的部分交缠着，亲热着……

然后他放缓速度，但Blair的脉搏跳得更快，颤抖个不停，他能感觉到Blair的高潮正在堆叠，无法继续经受更多，很快就要射了。就好像Blair体内堆叠的电流直接传到了他的身上一样：他感觉自己的神经元在燃烧，愉悦的感觉沿着脊椎直冲向上。他轻轻抚摸自己的阴茎，避免施加过多刺激，因为他希望在Blair高潮的时候和他一起。

他身下的Blair身体紧绷（逐渐更加紧绷），发出长长的颤抖的呻吟（他含着Blair的老二，也发出呻吟），然后他——然后Blair——他——Blair——天啊，终于释放了——美好而甜蜜地，Blair的老二抽动，溅射出的液体喷到他的手上，Blair的手上，他们俩的手上——

这滋味如此甜美、甜蜜，他几乎能完全沉浸到里面……

“……Jim？Jim？”一只温热、汗湿的手擦过他的前额，抚摸他的额头，还有一只大手在抚摸他的头发。“……不是在抱怨……”Blair在他上方昏沉沉地呢喃着。

抱怨？抱怨什么？

（TBC）

\----------

Jim醒来的时候Blair还在酣睡，他瞥了一眼挂钟——糟糕，快八点了。

他呻吟一声坐起身，将自己从沙发上拽起来，顺手拿起酒店指南手册。他走到电话边，给两人每人点了一份洋葱汤和一份沙拉，并催促他们马上送过来，然后走进浴室急匆匆了冲了个澡。

他快速给自己擦干，穿上一件长裤和一件扣子扣好的衬衣，然后去叫Blair。Blair似乎不愿意醒来，摇晃他只能得到一阵恼怒地嘟哝作为回答，所以他只好大喊道，“Chief醒醒！圆桌会议要开始了！”

Blair呻吟一声，张开双眼。“去他的圆桌会议吧，有这么软的沙发，谁还想去思辨。”

“我想去。”Jim后退一步，抱起双臂。

“好吧，好吧。”Blair说着，站起身跌跌撞撞地走进浴室。

“我订了餐。”Jim一边大声对Blair说话，一边开始系领带。

“给我订了啥？”Blair的声音从一阵冲水声中传过来。

“洋葱汤。”Jim回答，手指熟练地打着结。“以及科布沙拉。”

“好极了。”Blair回答。他从浴室走出来，定睛看了一会儿，“Jim！”他的眉毛扬到天际。

Jim怒视道，“怎么了？”

“Jim——你打了领带。”

“是啊，怎么？”

“还穿了西装外套。”

“有什么问题吗？”Jim防御性地问，“不然你要怎么穿？”

Blair笑起来，“额——这样穿啊。”他指了指自己身上的牛仔裤和毛衣。

Jim皱起眉，“我记得你说这是一次很专业的会议。”

“没错啊，不过——专业是一个相对的词。”Blair耸耸肩。

“所以我穿得太正式了？”Jim略带担忧地问。

Blair考虑了一下，“呃，也不算——我是说，有的人甚至可能会穿一套正式西装呢，教授们什么样的人都有，”他解释道，“像马克·科申这样的人，总是西装革履打着领结。还有一个叫西蒙·林德赛的非常著名的人类学家，快两米高，瘦得像竹竿，还留着粉色的莫霍克发型——我发誓。”Blair最后补充道，举起手掌，应对Jim满脸不相信的表情。

担忧现在变成尴尬。“我只是想融入进去。”Jim喃喃地说，看着镜子里的自己。

门口响起敲门声，Blair前去应门。“很难做，伙计。”他一边回答，一边拉门。“太棒了。”他说，然后一个身穿正式制服的服务员端着一个托盘进来了。

“我应该换一套吗？”待Blair签字确认食物并将服务员领出去后，Jim开口问道。

“不用。”Blair说，回身走到镜子前的Jim身旁，“永远不用改变，老兄。”他补充着，倾身给了Jim一个安慰的吻。

“你确定？”Jim又问了一次，Blair点点头。

“十分确定。好了，走吧，我们去吃点东西，还有十五分钟圆桌就开始了。”

\----------

他们搭乘电梯到会议举办的楼层，电梯门打开，露出一张标记着“南美研究所”的桌子。Jim跟在Blair身后一两步处，有些无所适从。

Blair微笑地对负责桌边事务的女人打招呼，“你好，我是Blair Sandburg。”女人点点头，在一个小纸箱里翻找起来，最终找出一个会议名牌卡，上面写着“Blair Sandburg博士，瑞尼尔大学。”“多谢。”Blair说，随手将名牌卡别在红色毛衣上，“另外，我们还需要登记一位。”他朝Jim点头示意。

“参加开会日的价格是20美元每位。”女人伸手拿起一个空白名牌卡。

Blair瞟了Jim一眼，双眼微微闪了一闪，然后转过头用随意的声音对女人说，“他用教员配偶的名额。”

Jim调动起全身的自制力维持脸上处变不惊的表情，因为如果不这样，他真的要大声笑出来。奇了怪了，憋住一声笑从没有像现在这么困难过。

那女人只是点点头，把空白的名牌卡伸进旁边靠墙的桌子上的一个小型便携式打字机中，“好的，请问姓名是？”

“Ellison，”Blair说，“James J. E-l-l-i-s-o-n。”女人尽职尽责地输入姓名，然后将名牌卡从打字机中抽出来塞进一个透明塑料壳中。“多谢，”Blair接过名牌卡，“请问圆桌会议在哪里？”

“会议室C，”她抬手指路，“拐角右边。”

Blair转身面向Jim，微蹙着眉头认真而小心地将塑料名牌卡别在他的翻领上。“好了，”他顺了顺Jim的翻领，亲昵地抻了抻他的领带，“准备好了吗？”

Jim点点头，忽然感到莫名的紧张。“是的，准备好了。”喉咙忽然有些发痒，他不由得咳了咳。“我不用说话或者干什么对是吗？只要听着就好？”

“你想做什么就做什么。”Blair说。“房间里只是一群怪胎，”他动身朝拐角走去。“不骗你，这是我的经验之谈。你只用坐好，好好欣赏就行。”

Jim之前并不十分确定“圆桌会议”是什么，而现在他惊奇地发现会议室C里确实有一个巨大的圆形桌子。看来“圆桌会议”确实十分字面意思。

他观察着房间里的人们。Blair先前说得对，大家的着装从极端保守主义到千奇百怪，各不相同。一个穿着Polo衫的男人身旁坐着一个着深蓝色西服套装的男人，他的右边则坐着一个看起来完全是穿着黑色皮衣的女人，诸如此类……围着圆桌而坐的总共大概有25个人。

他感觉Blair的手放到自己的胳膊上：Blair正朝两个相邻的空座位点头，他跟了上去，而Blair忽然停下脚步向一个女人打起招呼，“嗨，劳拉！”

“嗨，Blair！”劳拉站起身，脸上带着灿烂的笑容。“好多年没见了——最近在忙什么？”她拥抱他并亲吻他的脸颊。

Jim咳嗽一声。

“是啊，好久不见啦，劳拉——这是我的配偶（partner），Jim。”Blair说。“劳拉在……呃，四年前？拿到了博士学位，现在就职于……”

“杜克。”Jim说。“我看得到，Chief。”劳拉的人名牌上写着“劳拉·凯瑞博士，杜克大学。”

“是的，是的。”Blair咧嘴笑道。

一个男人起身清了清喉咙，Blair连忙低声道，“等会见！”然后匆忙朝那两个空座位走去。劳拉低声回道，“很高兴见到你们！”Jim朝她微微一笑，然后快速跟着Blair走到空座位上。

“各位晚上好，”男人环视桌子一圈，开始讲话。“我是莱昂内尔·沃伦，欢迎大家来参加今年的开幕圆桌会。今晚讨论的主题是‘自然世界’——我会先就这个主题简要说几句，然后我们进入讨论环节。”

沃伦坐了下来，伸手取他的笔记本。

“‘自然世界’的思想，”他开始说道，“贯穿科学、人文以及道德话语领域。自然是我们衡量人类行为的客观尺度；自然界为我们提供了经济以及富有想象力的资源。因此，自然既是人类成功的源泉，也是人类谦逊的源泉。”

Jim朝Blair瞟了一眼：会议才开始十秒钟，Blair已经皱起了眉头。

“然而，当今的自然界正处在危险的境地之中。”沃伦继续说着，“因为人类在逐渐破坏他们在这个地球上生存的基础。举个例子，想一想南美热带雨林……”

沃伦开始认真地讲述热带雨林的情况，那里的动物以及植物惨遭灭绝（“热带雨林里也许潜藏着治愈癌症的药物、治愈艾滋病的药物”），大片大片土地因木材、牧场以及石油利益的需要而被开垦殆尽。

Jim暗自点了点头：类似很多情况他都非常很熟悉。他再次看向Blair：Blair正向一条蟒蛇一样蜷缩在自己的座位上，烦躁不安地用笔头敲着桌子。

沃伦最后情绪激昂地谈论了必须采取措施去保护巴西、哥斯达黎加和秘鲁的热带雨林，“因为我们作为一个物种的未来取决于我们对于自然历史的保护。”

沃伦结束演讲时，Jim做好了准备：Blair显然已经迫不及待要发言。

“我不太喜欢你概念化这个主题的方式。”Blair快速开口道。“请不要误会，我完全同意我们要保护动物和植物等等，但是——为什么‘自然’和‘人类’被分在两个不同的种类里了？”

“难道不是吗？”桌子对面的一个上了年纪的老者反问。

“难道是吗？”一个金发女人反驳道。

“怎么——难道我不属于大自然的一部分吗？难道我是个机器人？”Blair举起双手问道。

Jim转身看向他的搭档。“你是说他设想的自然里没有包含人类。”

“对，就是这样。”Blair连连点头。“我是说，沃伦博士——你口中的南美听起来……我不知道……就像个动物园一样——”

“或者一个迪士尼主题公园。”金发女人哼声。Jim看看她的人名牌，上面写着“德亚娜·朗沃斯，史密斯学院”。“那些想见识巨龟或者奇异小鸟的西方人眼里的旅游胜地。”

“等等，”另一个男人开口了，他的人名牌上写着“格雷戈里·亚当斯”。“生态旅游是现有的最佳解决方案之一，不是吗？我们鼓励生态旅游，希望当地人由此会意识到西方人会花更多钱去看活生生的猴子，所以要好好保护它们。别对旅游业发飙啊。”

德亚娜·朗沃斯哼了一声。“现在我们可算是讨论到了原住民。”她看向Blair。“我们缺少对原住民的考虑，你是想说这个吗？”

Jim此前一直在努力跟上大家的对话，而此时，他觉得自己完全理解了。“不，”他在Blair来得及回答之前对朗沃斯说道。“这不是他的意思——我是说，不止是。”他转身看向Blair。“你的意思是人类应该作为自然环境的一部分：第一世界的人如此，南美原住民也如此。”

“正是如此！”Blair几乎从椅子上跳起来。“我是说，大多数关于环境的讨论的问题在于，我们总是假定我们可以将大写的N开头的‘自然’（这其实是好的，不是吗？）和‘非自然’区分开来，而这就让讨论变得糟糕。我是说，真的这么简单就能区分开自然与非自然吗？”

“嗯哼，”沃伦手指搭成尖状。“这让我想起科罗拉多有毒废弃物倾倒案例——”

“没错，没错，”穿着黑色皮革的女人身体前倾，急切地说。“你们都听过那件事吧？科罗拉多州境内的落基山脉里有一处有毒废弃物倾倒场。它被限制在人类的范围之外，过去几十年，人们一直在避开它。但现在，那里逐渐形成了一个让人惊叹的野生动物保护区，所有的物种都在那里生活和繁衍。”

“没错。”沃伦点头。“所以现在大家不知道该处理那些有毒废弃物还是置之不理。因为他们不可能在不破坏野生动物的家园的前提下清理垃圾。”

“所以说人与自然的边界到底在哪里呢？”黑色皮革女人追问道。“这件事完全不是自然自发形成的，但它又确实关乎自然，甚至本身就处在自然环境之中。”

“但是大多数的自然环境并不自然。”Blair哼声。“或者至少，我们没有感受到它的自然。或者可以说不是自然原因形成的自然。我想说，我们至少要分辨清楚我们今天到底在讨论什么：我们不得不以人类的身份去保护热带雨林。那么热带雨林就不会是自然意义上的存在，而是人文意义上的存在，如果你懂我的意思的话。这听起来有点不自然。”Blair叹了口气，再次尝试解释，“雨林之所以存在是因为有很多人希望它存在——所以你不能把人从环境等式中剔除出去，明白吗？”

“你知道的，”Jim若有所思地接道，“在查佩克族的文化里，人和动物之间没有界限。”说完他才意识到每个人都在看着他，他咳嗽一声。“呃，我是说，他们认为人和动物有相同的基本品质——以及相同的道德体系。你也许会为了食物而捕杀某些动物，但是你，呃……你会先问问它们。”他觉得自己的脸开始发热。“还有一些动物——比如狼，”他转过头看向Blair，继续补充道，“你永远不会杀它们，甚至不会去碰它们的足迹。查佩克族人说，如果你杀了一只狼，你就再也不能杀生。”

“瞧——他们在利用环境，”亚当斯说，“但是不会把自己从环境之中隔离出去。难道捕杀动物充饥和砍伐树木造家具之间真的有很大区别吗？明明两者都会干扰那里的‘自然’系统。”

“不，不，”朗沃斯说。“关键在于，它已经不是一个自然系统。那里已经受到当地文化的影响。我是说，在南美洲的许多地方，猴子已经绝迹了，因为当地人已经把它们都吃光了。”

“除了猴子，那里还存在蝙蝠的问题。”Jim补充道。朗沃斯看起来有些疑惑，于是Jim解释道，“本地部落杀死了许多会猎杀蝙蝠的物种，所以那里的蝙蝠种群越来越壮大。”

“蝙蝠问题，”沃伦重复道。“所以猴子减少是个问题，蝙蝠太多也是个问题？”

“你肯定更希望有猴子多过蝙蝠。”Jim解释道，“猴子意味着更多的肉。”

“以及对游客的更大的吸引力。”亚当斯气呼呼地补充道。“人们去南美是为了看猴子，可不是吸血鬼。”

黑色皮革女人（克里斯·托兰德，Jim看了一眼她的人名牌，在心里默默纠正）大声地哼了一声。“所以我们还是把自然当做人类的商品了。一旦到了紧要关头，我们不在乎自然不自然，只在乎是否有用，对不对？”

Jim承认了这一个事实。“看，这就是很难让当地在政府采信这些论点的原因。我是说，当然了——在第一世界的药物公司看来，热带雨林也许是寻找艾滋病治愈希望的所在，但这对秘鲁人来说毫无意义，他们没有相关的技术。然而砍伐和放牧可以换来钞票——他们以此为生，即使只是短期来看。话说回来，”他补充道，“如果你自己饥肠辘辘，国家也穷困潦倒，短期有个生计久已经不错了。”

“并不是说我们自己没有做过类似的事。”托兰德讽刺地补充道。“我是说——我们美国人已经把我们自己的大部分森林都砍掉了，不是吗？”

“华盛顿州还没有，”Jim反驳道。“华盛顿州还在激烈地为此斗争。”

“等等，等等，先退一步。”亚当斯皱起眉看向Jim。“你是在暗示说，环境辩论在一定程度上掩盖了第一世界国家在开发自然资源方面的利益，而本地局面因缺乏技术而无法加以利用这些资源？”

“确实如此，不是吗？”朗沃斯加入对话。“至少是现在正在发生的事情的一部分。我们不希望土著居民破坏那些属于他们，其实我们却想染指的东西。”

“等等，”Jim抬起一只手。“你说的是哪些土著居民？因为那里有很多互相竞争的利益方：比如说，查佩克族人的利益和当地农民的利益不一样，后者的利益和小镇居民的利益也不一样，更不用说哪些迫切希望秘鲁成为世界中坚力量的城市居民了……”

Jim向Blair瞥去一眼，寻求支持，而他看到Blair正注视着他，眼睛里闪烁着骄傲的光芒。

\-----------

圆桌会议与其说是结束了，不如说是不得不终止——散会时间到了。人们三三两两的聚集在外面的走廊时，还在零零碎碎地继续着讨论。

Blair正和格雷戈里·亚当斯争论某个细节问题。Jim微笑着，忽然感觉到一只手搭上他的胳膊。

“我真的很喜欢你对查佩克族的洞察，”德亚娜·朗沃斯笑着对他说。“你在秘鲁待了多久？”

“差不多两年。”Jim回答。

德亚娜一脸惊讶，“哇——竟然这么久。”

“是的，过起来也很久。”Jim笑着说。

她伸出手，正式介绍自己，“我是德亚娜。”

“Jim。”他回答道，和她握了握手。

“你现在是在哪里呢？”德亚娜问道。

这个问题让他皱起眉，压抑着回答“呃，你眼前？”的冲动。“抱歉，”他换了个用语，“我没有明白你的意思。”

她微笑一下，“我是说你在哪个机构工作？”她朝他翻领上的塑料人名牌点头示意——上面只是简单地写着“James J. Ellison”。

“噢，”Jim尴尬地咳了咳。“这个，我并不是——我是说，我没有——我是和Blair Sandburg一起来的。”他最终这样说，同时竖起拇指指了指身后的Blair。“他是我的伴儿。”

“噢，我知道了。”德亚娜立刻同情地说，显然产生了某些误解。“确实，以现在的市场行情来说，配偶两人想在同一个城市找到工作很不容易。我知道你为什么拒绝通勤式婚姻，那太难熬了。”她摇了摇头，叹息一声。“我很幸运——我在史密斯学院获得终身教职时，学院也给我的伴侣开了一条通道，他现在教生物。”她微笑着解释，“这对我来说相当方便，因为我可以借用他的实验室。”

“呃……”Jim感觉自己失去了头绪，他环顾四周寻找Blair，但他还在和亚当斯争论。

克里斯·托兰德，也就是那个穿黑皮革的女人在德亚娜身旁停下。“见鬼，”她用这一句作为开场白，“我需要喝一杯。”她抬头看看Jim，“你不想吗？这玩意儿难道没有让你筋疲力尽？”

Jim正张嘴欲答，德亚娜大声喊道，“大家伙儿！我们去宾馆酒店喝一杯，怎么样？”

“没用的，”克里斯皱着眉对她说。“你知道这是怎么回事：他们会一直站在这里直到渴死，除非有人带头做个该死的榜样。”Jim猛地跳起来，因为她忽然一把拽住他的胳膊，拖着他沿着走廊走开。“来吧，詹姆斯，”她坚决地说，“还有德亚娜——快来！”

“叫我Jim。”他纠正道，同时扭过脖子寻找Blair。但实际上，克里斯·托兰德似乎是对的——现在其他的教授们真的沿着走廊走动起来，大家稀稀拉拉地坠在他们身后，就像铁屑为磁贴所吸引。谢天谢地，Blair也在其中。

托兰德拉着他走上扶梯，一直下到底层的酒店酒吧。“双份威士忌，”她说，然后转向他们。“你们想要什么？”

“你们这儿有像样儿的夏顿埃酒吗？”德亚娜询问，酒保点了点头。

“我，嗯，来杯科罗娜（Corona）*吧。”Jim说。

（译注：一个应景的小知识：酒饮品牌Corona，本意日冕、冠状物，源自拉丁语“皇冠”，和冠状病毒coronavirus同词根。）

“我也来一杯科罗娜。”Blair忽然出现在他身边，边说边轻轻拍了拍Jim后背。“你还好吗？”他柔声问，眼中流露出温暖的笑容。

“嗯，”Jim诚实地说，“挺好——还挺有趣的。”他坦承道。

Blair开始轻声调笑。“是谁说‘我不用说话或者干什么对吗？只要听着就好’来着？”

Jim笑起来，斜身靠到吧台上。“嘿，Chief，是谁说‘我只是一个观察员’来着？”

Blair忍不住咯咯地笑起来，伸手取过啤酒。

德亚娜挤过人群来到Blair身旁。“那么说，Blair，”她问，“瑞尼尔大学有给Jim提供任何方便吗？我说你到底有没有和学校谈判过啊？”

Blair茫然地看着她，重复道，“给Jim提供任何方便？”

“我的天啊，”克里斯·托兰德粗声粗气地说，把手里几乎空了的苏格兰酒杯摇得叮当响。“别告诉我你们几个家伙也是终身教授啊。”

“对啊，”德亚娜对Blair回答。“我是说——至少他们有给他一间办公室和一部电话吧？”

Blair皱起眉，“办公室和……？”

“我连这个都不敢期待。”托兰德把被子重重放在吧台上，插嘴道。“我在德克萨斯，我的另一半而在田纳西，而学员那些家伙没有做任何事让我们的生活更轻松方便一些。唯一的赢家只有环球航空公司*。”

德亚娜同情地望着她，“你们俩就飞来飞去的？

“没错，每周末。”托兰德说。“我这周末飞去她那边，她下周末飞来我这边。太特么折磨人了。”

“你们不能一直这样下去。”德亚娜怜悯地说。

“是啊，不过凯特明年就能拿到终身教职了，希望他们也能给我找个位置。我这边肯定实现不了的，那些家伙是一群恐同的混蛋。”她抬头看看酒保，“再给我一杯，谢谢。”

他看着克里斯·托兰德喝下第二杯苏格兰威士忌，然后是第三杯：每次他看过去的时候，她的酒杯就没空过。德亚娜断断续续地至少喝下了一瓶，而那个叫格雷戈里·亚当斯正在喝……他深深嗅了嗅……波旁威士忌。他和Blair只各自喝了一杯啤酒——在这群人当中，显然只算轻量级选手。

这群人摄入酒精简直像警察摄入甜甜圈。

过了一会儿，Blair靠近他，低声喃喃地说，“……累了，Jim。”

Jim点点头，放下啤酒瓶。“好的，”他搂住Blair的肩膀说，“我们回去吧。”然后朝其他人挥挥手，“我们先走了！——再见！”

“明天见，Jim。”德亚娜抬起头作别。其他许多人都微笑着点头示意。

“一群有趣的家伙。”Jim边说边同Blair走向电梯。

“是的，他们很好，”Blair回答，“这些人是顽固派，还有很多人明天才会到。”

他们走进电梯，回到房间，来到芝加哥才几个小时，但这间灯光昏暗的房间已经有种家的感觉。Blair踉踉跄跄地走进去，扑倒在king-size床上，“我不能动了。”

Jim挂好外套，解下领带，从西装长裤中滑出。希尔顿酒店提供了一对长袍，他取出一件穿上，然后将另一件带给Blair。“我得承认，这活动确实相当累人。”他在床沿上坐下，“不过挺有趣。”

Blair摇摇晃晃地坐起来，朝他咧咧嘴。Jim可以看出Blair有点醉了，见鬼，他自己都有点醉了，为了跟上那些酒鬼的步调。“是啊，”Blair说，“你看起来玩得很开心。”Blair将毛衣拉过头顶，扔到地板上。

“确实。”Jim承认，将浴袍递给他。Blair慢吞吞地挣脱牛仔裤和底裤，然后滑进浴袍中。Jim笑起来：浴袍在他自己身上刚刚好，但白色厚绒布织物几乎将Blair整个裹住了。

他正准备站起身却被一把拉住胳膊，Blair将他拉倒在床上，“你今天特别棒。”Blair低声在他耳边说，他感觉自己的脸因为这个赞扬变得热热的。“绝对的震惊全场。”

然后Blair用双手抱住他，包含爱意和激情地亲吻他。他朝Blair侧身，好让双方并排躺着，然后饥渴地回吻他，双手插进Blair的头发中，紧紧抱住他的头，将他的嘴巴拉近。

他们在精疲力尽和酒精的朦胧后劲中亲吻了很久，随后Blair温暖的手滑进他的浴袍，爱抚他的腰侧。感觉真好——Blair对他这么好，这么完美。他将Blair推倒平躺在床上，拉开他的浴袍，两人的嘴唇仍然没有分开。他的手顺着Blair的身体——Blair美妙的、乱乱糟糟的身体——直到手指摸到他的阴毛处。他握住Blair的勃起，轻轻捏了捏。

Blair在他嘴中发出一声呻吟，于是他开始爱抚Blair的阴茎。Jim从Blair嘴上分开，顺着他的下颌来到他的脖子上，轻柔地吮吸他耳朵下方的脉动点。他尝到Blair皮肤上盐的味道，感觉血液在他嘴唇下奔涌，应和着Blair心脏和阴茎跳动的节奏。Blair的心跳，多么美妙的声乐。

像丛林的节奏。

他情不自禁地开始一路向下亲吻Blair的身体，让自己徘徊在Blair心脏上方，感受心脏上方的图案，那个标记着他的人生宇宙中心的X形标记。这里搏动的节奏最强，他感觉这像一种性快感，震动感一下一下透过他的皮肤，在他耳中砰砰作响。

伴随着一声轻柔的呻吟，他向下移动一点，亲上Blair的腹部，然后沿着那条细细的毛发线到他的阴茎处。亲爱的，又见面了，他暗想道，低头舔过Blair渗出的液体。

Blair忽然轻轻推开他，喃喃地说，“……等等……停，停下……”他抬起头，Blair喘着粗气向身后床头板的方向躲开。

他不解地看着Blair，“怎么了？”

Blair看起来有些苦恼，头发在白色浴袍的衬托下显得深沉而狂野。“嗯，”他开口道，脸色仍然因为兴奋红通通的。“这——我不是不想，Jim，不是不喜欢。天啊，我爱死和你给我口了，我爱死你了——”

Jim皱起眉，“但是？”

“但是——也有点奇怪，不是吗？我不是说这个不好，当然非常好——但是真的很奇怪！”Blair心烦意乱地说，将脸上的头发拨开。“如果你继续下去的话——我就会忘记这有多奇怪，因为我会爽上天！”

Jim忍不住露出一个微笑，“爽上天不好吗？”

“不好。”Blair大声叹了口气，将浴袍拢了拢，在喉咙口紧紧裹住。“可能——我是说，最近这段时间——你一这样做，我的脑子就爽到不能运作了，你明白吗？这当然非常棒，可问题是——你给我口完之后就不再真的干我了。你几百年没干我了！”

Jim笑着哼了一声，“不可能有几百年。”

“那么至少有一个月。”Blair抗议道。“或者两三个月——上帝啊，我的脑子变成了一团浆糊，都没法记住时间了！”他含糊地挠挠头。“现在已经进入十月份了，我觉得整个九月你都没有操过我一次。”Blair皱起眉头。“八月也是。我甚至记不得你上次操我是什么时候了。”他眉间的皱纹加深，然后又一下被抚平。“噢，我记起来了，我的天啊，上一次是七月份——是举办那次见鬼的野餐会的早上！”

Jim努力回忆着，然后一下笑起来。“噢，对的，我记得你穿着你的球衣，然后——”

“那就是三个月了！”Blair惊恐地大叫。“三个月了，Jim——七月！八月！九月！”忽然之间，他像是被某种闪电击中，“我的天啊——是那个贱人！”

Jim惊讶地眨眨眼，“什么？”

“是因为她对你说过的话，是不是？”Blair指责道。“她暗示你在支配我、主宰我——她指控你占我的便宜——还指控我……噢上帝，”他向后靠到床头板上。“这就是原因，是因为卡洛琳。你的脑子被她说的话影响了，是不是？”

是吗？Jim并没有感觉到特别的影响。不过话说回来，他并不是个敏感的人：当事情出了岔子的时候，总是Blair告诉他，他才后知后觉。

“等一下，Chief。”他边爬到恋人身旁坐下。“冷静一点，我觉得你反应过度了。”

“整整四年！”Blair仰头对着天花板呻吟。“我花了整整四年的时间努力，然后那个贱女人用了一个小时零四分钟就给你下了蛊。”

“别那样说她。”Jim反对道。“她只是有点难以接受我变成现在这样。”

“有点？”Blair哼了一声，“那叫‘有点’？”

“Chief，人无完人，别轻易批判。”脑海中的记忆*开始燃烧，让他痛苦不堪。“如果你还记得的话，”他艰难地说，“即使是我，最初也难以接受变成这样。”

（译注：指最初Blair醉后求爱时，Jim曾出拳殴打Blair让他阑尾爆裂。详见第一部。）

他伸出双手抚摸Blair坚实的胸膛，感受眼前这个Blair的健健康康，身体无恙，从中获得了慰藉，然后一手伸进Blair的浴袍中，滑到Blair的腰际，那里曾经有一处因阑尾手术而造成的伤疤。“我的性格更加糟糕，Chief，”Jim用粗粝的声音低喃，“她处理得已经比我好多了。”

Jim的抚摸让Blair眼睛睁大：大概Blair也不愿意去回想那件事。“那不一样，”Blair最终说，低头看着床单，“你那时只是……”他欲语还休地说，然后抬起头再次看向Jim。“好吧，好吧——她不是个贱女人。但是你敢说这一切和卡洛琳的话无关吗？”

“好吧，好吧，”Jim举手投降。“我不能说这一切和卡洛琳的话无关。也许确实有关：因为她那次叫我‘吸屌的’（cocksucker），所以也许这段时间我总是想着口交这事儿。”Blair皱起眉，这个答案真的出乎他的意料。“也许最近我真的很想直面吸屌的冲动，原谅我的双关*。”

（译注：Jim用“head-on”表示直面，字面意思很像描述口交时的体位……好冷）

Blair瞪着他，“就这样？”他一脸茫然地问，“只是因为她说你‘吸屌的’？”

“对我来说就这样，”Jim回答。“但对你来说不是，对吗？”

他担忧地看着Blair：卡洛琳的事对Blair的影响明显比他之前意识到的还要大。唉，他应该料到的：他和卡洛琳一起生活过，他知道她那条毒舌的厉害。而显然Blair未曾领教：Blair对退出一段感情的定义仅仅是‘分手说拜拜’而已。

“你敢说你最近突然变身我的‘糖爹’（sugardaddy）和卡洛琳的话无关吗？”Jim说。“我觉得她对你造成的打击对我的还要深。”他碰了碰Blair的胳膊。“事实上，鉴于我们正处在这样一个令人愉快的学术氛围当中，我甚至可以说出你的问题是‘投射’。”

Blair艰难地吞吞口水，脸色变得有些苍白。“我不懂你在说什么。”

“你懂，”Jim轻轻揉捏Blair的胳膊，“最近你开始要求付账单，你请我飞到芝加哥——你买了晚餐，送我礼物，还有——”他停顿一下，叹了口气。“还有上个月你送我工具箱。还有那件灰色毛衣，你说你遇上了打折。还有你开卡车去加油，还送我磁带，就在今天。”

“我在你身上花的钱太少了。”Blair看向别处，低声说。

“够多了。”Jim反驳道。“再这样继续下去，我都不敢看你的信用卡账单了。”

“我有钱。”Blair平声说。“警局发的工资——不花也是躺在银行，花就花了。”

“你不应该把钱都花了，应该考虑提升你的401K计划。”Jim开玩笑道。

Blair白了他一眼，然后叹息一声，承认道，“好吧，好吧，也许卡洛琳是有点影响到我了。”

Jim揽过Blair的肩膀，在Blair软绵绵地瘫倒在他胸前时候暗自微笑一下，柔声纠正道，“也许卡洛琳影响到你太多了。”

“也许卡洛琳影响到我太多了。”Blair在他肩头喃喃地说。Jim安慰地摩挲Blair的后背，过了一会儿，Blair低声说，“她说我是寄生虫。”

Jim手上的力气不自觉加大，“我明白了。”

沉闷的语句从厚厚的毛绒浴袍下传出，“我不是。”

“我知道。”

Blair犹豫一下，“至少我从没有故意——”

“你没有。”Jim打断他，低头将脸颊紧贴在Blair头顶。

下一句话低得他几乎听不清。“你保证？”

“我保证。”Jim回答。

“你发誓？”

“我发誓。”

他听到Blair轻轻松了口气，怀中的身体放松下来。“经常提醒我好吗？”

“好的，”Jim安慰着，将怀里的人抱得更紧。“你想多久就多久。”

Blair抵着他的胸膛点了点头，呼吸吹到他的身上。然后Blair断断续续地打起了瞌睡，时不时呢喃地问道，“保证？”

“发誓。”每一次Jim都这样低声回答他。如此过了一会儿，Blair终于陷入深沉的睡眠，问答环节也随之停止。

（TBC）

\----------

第二天清晨，是Blair的吻将他唤醒的。与Blair丰盈温暖的嘴唇相贴的感觉好极了，于是他闭着眼朝Blair探去，希求更多的亲热。

“不行，”Blair边说边退开去，然后Jim发现恋人已经起床并且穿戴整齐。“抱歉啦，”Blair说，“希望让你能休息久一些的，但是现在很晚了所以还是要叫醒你。我等下就要去做报告了，所以我们得吃点东西，然后就出发。”

Jim失望地叹了口气。“休息个毛，你应该早点叫醒我。”

“但是我昨天让你熬到很晚，”Blair歉疚地说。“我想你睡够了自己就会醒，但是你一直没醒……”

Jim点点头，坐起身。“需要我叫餐吗？”

“我刚叫了。”Blair说。“你去洗漱穿戴吧。等你收拾完，早餐应该就到了。”

Blair预计得不错：从浴室出来时Jim一眼看到一盘可爱的火腿蛋松饼以及一杯热咖啡。Blair正坐在沙发上专注地再次检查他的报告，他抬头看向Jim，脸上泛起一个微笑，“今天继续打领带？”

Jim点点头。“是的，我觉得这就是我参加会议时的打扮了。”他坐下开始吃早餐，而Blair继续读完他的报告。“好了，”Blair将手稿扔下，“我准备好了，可以出发了。”

“所以你今天报告的主题是什么来着？”Jim站起身穿上夹克外套。

“食物。”Blair回答。

Jim怀疑地看着他，“食物？”

“没错。”Blair点头确认。“我是犹太人——我的世界始于食物，终于食物。”Jim仍然一脸震惊，Blair朝他咧嘴笑道，“耐心点，等会儿你就知道了。”

\----------

“每位优秀的人类学家都会问的第一个问题，”演讲台上的Blair Sandburg说，“就是，‘人们吃什么？’把人们的饮食告诉我，我就可以告诉你他们的生活环境、经济结构，他们的卫生健康状况、医学观念，他们的文化仪式和实践经验，以及文化传统及历史。实际上，我给我《人类学入门》班的学生布置的第一份作业就是收集和调查食谱书：因为没有比这更好的方法来直接说明生活在阿米什乡村的德国农民与生活在芝加哥的习惯吃熏肠的城镇居民之间的差异了……”

Jim坐在前排位置，专心致志地听着Blair的讲话：实际上，Blair的说法非常有趣——并且确实解释了他对神奇汉堡的厌恶。

他用感官检视整个房间，人群似乎也很喜欢这场演讲。Blair是这次座谈会的第三位演讲嘉宾，而房间里的氛围在第二位演讲嘉宾——也即因其领结而臭名昭著的马克·科申——之后已经降到了相当的能量水平。事实上，科申刚才戴着的亮黄色领结可以算是他整段演讲过程中最有趣的部分了。

但此时Blair正在赢回听众们的心：Jim可以听到人们越来越感兴趣的私语声。今天参会的人比昨天多，现在房间里大概装下了七十五个人。

“……所以我们剩下一个关键性的问题，”Blair正在做总结陈述。“如果一个社区基本上只有两种运作方式——从土地里刨食，或者从外部引进——我们要如何维持环境平衡呢？作为一个星球，我们正从生存模式向贸易模式转变。而对于贸易模式而言，‘够用’远远是不够的，那我们又怎么能说‘够用’呢？”

演讲到此结束，人们站起身，开始流动着，转悠着。有几个人似乎想和Blair交谈，于是Jim等待着，直到最后一个人离开才走到房间前方的恋人身旁。

Blair正在收拾整理几页手稿。

“所以，Chief，”Jim边说边悠悠靠近。“你刚才说的其实就是谚语‘人如其食’的加长版讲解对吗？”

Blair大笑一声，夸张地后仰一下，同时紧紧捧住心脏的地方，做了个被射中的姿势。“理解满分，”他直起身子，将手稿纸张塞进文件包里。“以及这就是为什么你是个混蛋（dick，也有阴茎的意思）*。”他对Jim露出一个甜美的微笑。

（译注：人如其食，而Jim最近吃了太多Blair的dick，所以他是个dick。太冷了……）

Jim噗地大笑出声，这时，德亚娜·朗沃斯出现在房间后面。“伙计们，午餐一起吗？”

Blair看看Jim，后者点头表示同意。“okay，好主意。”他朝她喊道，然后他们一同出发了。

\----------

回到房间时，已经快四点半。他们和大约十二个人一起去吃墨西哥菜，他尝试一些非常不错的墨西哥法式达，不过队伍里的大多数人只是趁着午餐的机会喝了个烂醉。

“老天爷啊，”Jim一边发表意见，一边沉沉地坐进沙发里。“所以你们都是这样？狂打嘴炮，打完喝酒？”

“差不多，基本都是这样。”Blair扑倒在他身边。“对了，还有性爱——超级多的性爱。”

Jim瞪着他，满脸震惊，Blair哈哈大笑。

“我说真的，没骗你。你可别忘了你在和谁打交道，这群家伙啊，”Blair津津乐道地说，“很快又要回到他们的学院和大学，继续工作过量而薪资微薄的社畜生活，天天和一大堆愚蠢的学生打交道，空余时间则全部花在图书馆里或者用来盯着世界上最可怕的东西——闪烁的光标。而现在，把这些社恐又穷酸的人带进大城市，住进豪华酒店，身边还都是研究生时的老同学，你能指望怎么样？他们当然会抓紧时间拼命打嘴炮，拼命灌醉，然后拼命做爱啊。”他耸耸肩笑笑。“然后，”他毒舌地补充，“他们会回到家去，重新拾起人类学家的身份，分析此次的经验。”

“Blair，你简直是生活在一个见鬼的世界，”Jim真诚地说，“却出淤泥而不染。你是这里最最正常的人了。”Blair大笑着，放松地躺回沙发里。“不，我说真的，”Jim坚持道。“我要收回所有对你说过的话。所有的‘新嬉皮-巫医-朋克-傻瓜’评价。你是一座理智的高塔，你是他妈的耸立在直布罗陀海峡的巨岩。”

“呸！”Blair说着将脚搁到咖啡桌上。

“我说真的，”Jim也将脚搁到咖啡桌上——见鬼，反正不是他的咖啡桌。“你简直出淤泥而不染，濯清涟而不妖。显然你被教育得很好——我应该给你妈写一封感谢信。”

“是吗？”Blair倚到他肩膀上。“你要写什么？”

Jim想了一会儿。“亲爱的娜奥米，”他开始道，“感谢你把Blair养育得这么好。虽然他拿了博士学位，但真的沉静内敛，也没有酗酒问题——这一品行在他的同行之间显得尤为可贵。虽然他喜好颜色鲜亮、光怪陆离的衬衫，但出席公共场合绝对大方又得体——同样的，这一点也胜过了他的大半同行。很明显，这种精神上的稳定在某种程度上应追溯于你，或者燃烧鼠尾草，或者明智地运用风水等等。无论如何，我要对你致以深深的感谢，因为显然我将在接下来的五十年里一直和他居于一处。你真诚的，祝贺词祝贺词，James Ellison。”

他转向Blair，看他作何反应。Blair只是一眨不眨地盯着他，甚至几乎没有真正的看进他，然后他倾过身来，浅浅地给了他一个吻。

“去床上。”Blair说。

噢，当然。当然了。他站起身，Blair紧随其后，然后在冲动之下，他伸出手一把抱起Blair，双手滑到Blair屁股下面接住他的重量。Blair惊叫一声，一把提起双腿，紧紧夹住Jim的腰。“哎呀，Jim！”Blair说着，Jim已经抱着他走向床边。“你要给自己整出疝气来了！”

“你还没那么重。”Jim哼声。

“我相当重。”Blair反驳。

Jim正要将Blair扔到床上，但此时他咬咬牙，轻轻将Blair上下颠了颠，试图估量他的体重。“你现在多重来着，一百五十五？还是一百六？*”

（译注：此处单位为磅，分别约140斤、145斤。）

“不知道，差不多那附近吧。也许一百六十五？”Blair说。“在警校学院训练的时候练出了一些肌肉，所以可能到一百七了。”

“我还可以顶着你做卧推。”Jim吹嘘道。

“是啊是啊，你最厉害行了吧？”Blair说，然后Jim向前倾身，将Blair仰面放到床上，自己爬到恋人分开的双腿中间，悬在Blair上方。

“听起来不错。”Jim笑着说，他俯身凑到Blair嘴边，两人开始接吻——开始时慵懒随性，随后越来越激烈。过了一会儿，他开始脱去Blair的衣物，Blair的双手则放在他的腰带上，很快两人都赤裸着身体，喘着粗气，并且斗志“昂扬”。

“听着，”Blair盯着上方的他，喘息着说，“如果你还在探索你吸屌大法的一面，我没问题。昨天不是有意搅乱你的兴致的，你想怎么来都可以。”

“……哇喔……”Jim调笑道，注视着Blair说话时开合的嘴巴：他一直觉得Blair的嘴巴见鬼的有催眠效果。“我想怎么来都可以？”他重复着，让勃起在Blair臀侧划过。

Blair咧开嘴，“没错，全部都可以。”

瞧，就是这个。Blair昨晚说得对——卡洛琳对他支配Blair并享受其中的指控刺痛了他，因为那就是事实。这是卡洛琳与人争辩时的特殊邪恶技能：她总能切中要害，直指红心——也许哈哈镜能让镜中的你形貌大变，但真实的你无法反驳。

他真的享受支配Blair吗？噢，没错……天啊，有些夜晚，他曾做梦梦到过，而有些夜晚，他甚至实现了他的梦：他将Blair钉在床上，尽情地使用他，他的屁股、他的嘴巴……

他因欲望而颤栗起来，身下的Blair微笑着，举起一只手放在Jim后脑勺上，将两人的嘴巴再次拉到一处。

但那不是全部的事实。没错，他想要支配Blair；没错，他脑中还有很多只能向自己承认的阴暗的、朦胧的幻想——但他的心灵橱窗里装满了更多除此之外的东西。

他也梦想着臣服于Blair。他在一千件小事以及五十件大事上已经臣服于Blair了。甚至支配Blair也是臣服于Blair的一种方式之一——承认Blair拥有对他的权力的另一种方式：Blair对他的身体、他的感官、他的命运的权力。

臣服于Blair，听从他的指导的感觉多么美妙。肩上的重压得以卸下：他可以自由地做自己，因为Blair会照料好除此之外的所有事。Blair总站在他身后两步远的地方，随时准备给予他支持。他一生之中从未信任过任何人——而现在他对Blair的信任远胜于对自己。

所以如果Blair希望他操他，他会照做。如果Blair想要安慰，他会给他。如果Blair想再次拥有一台经典款肌肉车*——这个，也可以商量。

（译注：muscle car，美国肌肉车一词出现于上世纪八九十年代，特别用于称呼活跃于上世纪六七十年代的一类搭载大排量V8发动机、具有强劲马力、外形富有肌肉感的美式跑车，如今也用于称呼现售的搭载V8发动机的美国经济型跑车和超级跑车。例如福特野马、雪佛兰科迈罗、道奇Challenger。——百度百科）

他将Blair翻了个身，分开他的双腿，然后伸手拿起放在床头柜上的便携旅行装备，润滑了两根手指，小心地伸到Blair体内，享受地聆听Blair发出细小愉悦的抽气声，感受Blair向他拱起身体的亲密触感，以及Blair对他的渴望。

他将手指伸进又抽出，迷恋于Blair身体的反应，迷恋于Blair的身体紧紧裹住他，对他敞开门扉的感觉。随后他深深地插入手指，从容地擦过Blair的前列腺，一次，两次——然后迷恋地看着Blair身体抽动，听着Blair嘴里高喊出他的名字。

然后他撤回手指，将Blair翻过身来，因为他想在操他时看着他的脸，看着Blair的脸和他乱乱糟糟的、充满男性气息的身体……

他扳起Blair的臀，开始朝里推进。在他身下，Blair的脸起先一皱，随后因快感而松懈下来。真迷人，他想，然后意识到他大声的说出来了，“真迷人。”他一路滑进去，在里面停留了一会儿，感受Blair的屁股将他咬住，Blair温暖的身体将他环绕。

然后他向后退了退，感到Blair的肌肉在他周围绷紧，挤压着他，然后他再次向里挺进——就这样拉出、挺进——起初缓慢深沉，随后开始加速。噢，天啊——这感觉太好了，这才是性爱该有的样子，像你曾经在书上读过的感觉。他的身体像一根通着电的电线——可以感觉自己的肌肉在收缩，心脏在胸口砰砰跳动。他感觉生动极了，生机盎然，感官灵敏，洞悉一切——

“噢，噢……”他低头看向Blair，Blair神情恍惚，浑身颤抖，阴茎抽动，双眼大睁，里面一片朦胧。

该死的迷人。

接着Blair迎来凶猛的高潮，精液飞溅，落在他的腹部、胸膛。Jim看着身下爱人的身体，看着卷曲纠缠的深色头发以及闪闪发光的乳环，看着他还半硬的阴茎和飞溅的液体——然后从Blair体内抽出阴茎，握在手里。

仅此一次——他让自己向隐秘的幻想屈服。他跪立在Blair上方，开始撸动自己。他想射在Blair身上，想要自己的精液遍布那具美丽的身躯——

天啊，他想搞乱Blair，让他一团糟。

\----------

Blair睡了整整两个小时；他真的筋疲力竭。但最终他还是醒了过来——心满意足、欢快无比，并且满身黏糊糊的，于是他们从床上爬起来，一起洗了个长长的热水澡。

这是他们在城里的最后一夜，而且是星期六，于是他们决定来一番芝加哥探索之旅。Blair坚持他有一个爵士俱乐部的可靠情报，听起来似乎不错。

Jim完全不知道Blair是怎么发现这些地方的，但俱乐部确实不错——他们得到了一个舞台边的双人位，然后点了一顿丰盛的晚餐。牛排、土豆、炒菠菜，还有一瓶红酒。

音乐也棒极了。啊……芝加哥爵士。确实无与伦比。

Blair软软地随着音乐起舞，而Jim勉强压住嘴边的笑意。他的爱人的脸庞红润极了，全拜晚餐的食物、红酒、室内温暖的气温——以及他身上的两件毛衣以及一条围巾所赐。

他们逗留了好几个小时，聆听铜管乐器发出的舒适音乐。到了最终要离开的时候，两人的手在账单上轻轻相碰。

Jim握起Blair的手，轻柔地捏了捏。Blair抬眼看向他，Jim缓缓地、慎重地摇了摇头。

Blair没有松手，Jim也没有。最终，Blair发出一声长长的叹息。

“保证？”他轻声说，眼中全然的真挚而急切。

“发誓。”Jim沙哑的声音这样回答，Blair终于松开了手。

（完）


End file.
